Querido Sr Diario
by eviiz
Summary: TRADUCCION de Dear Mr. Diary de Koda. ¿Emmett tiene un diario? Esto solo sig. una cosa: a Emmett le gusta llevar un diario. Y pasan cosas locas sin sentido. Como Dora, Alice como árbol navideño, muertes en el cielo, canciones, explotar cosas y cosa asi.
1. Emmett no toca el piano

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la genial Koda, bueno en su perfil ahora aparece como LethalxLilly yo solo traduzco su historia con su permiso.

Querido Sr. Diario:

Hoy rompí el piando de Edward. Intente tocar… ¡Pero no tocaba! Me puse tan enojado porque el piano NO tocaba lo que trataba de tocar. Así que lo golpee y lo mordí. Así que ahora tenemos un piano vampiro. Lo quemaremos en la hoguera a las nueve. Eso es en 10 minutos. Tire la ropa de Jasper por la ventana a las 6:30 am. Fue divertido. Tuvo que salir desnudo. Y luego corrió a velocidad humana porque teníamos visitas. Las chicas lo miraban y los chicos parecían celosos. Edward no le daba la ropa a Jasper, fue por eso por lo que él tuvo que ir afuera. Entonces Jasper pateó mi trasero. A las 7:30 am le puse sanguijuelas a Edward. Se puso todo loco y me arrojo tijeras, gritando, "¡IDIOTA NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS SANGRE!" si eso también fue divertido. Intente empujar a Rose a un gimnasio pero ella dijo "Deja de fastidiarnos" y metió calcetines sudados en mi boca. Sabían sudorosos. Así que ahora no estoy fastidiando a nadie…todavía.

Eso es todo Sr. Diario, adiós.

_Emmett Cullen_

Pd. No le digas a Edward que escondí su cinturón con estoperoles en Canadá.

"¡SR. DIARIO!" grité, "¡LE DIJISTE A EDWARD! ¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE HE CONTADO!" –Sollozo- "¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MI? YO TE AMABA" grite.

El libro se encogió de hombros, "No pude evitarlo, Emmett. Edward me dio $12 para que le dijera"

Casi lloré, "¡¿Me engañaste?! ¡Pudiste haber llamado!"

"¡Pero lo hice!"

"¡Oh! ¡De seguro no traía mi teléfono!"

El libro se veía sospechoso… "¡Hmm por supuesto que no!"

Ahogue un grito, "¡TU! ¡TU ME MANDASTE UN MENSAJE!"

Los ojos del diario se abrieron mucho, y yo continué, "¡OhmiDios! ¡Yo pensé que esa era Rose!"

El diario suspiro, "Bueno voy a regresar al cajón ahora."

"¡CON UN DEMONIO QUE SI!" dije, con el corazón roto.

Y lo empujé al cajón.


	2. ¡DUENDES!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a LethalxLily quien solo juega con los personajes y yo traduzco con su permiso.

2. ¡DUENDES!

Querido Sr. Diario,

Hoy descubrí como hablizzle idiomizzle gangstizzle. Estaba molestando a Edward y el me pateo… entonces decidí aventar a Bella de un acantilado… pero eso probablemente la mataría, si. Pero lo que siempre SIEMPRE es divertido es decirle a Alice "enana". Como hoy cuando corrí a la habitación de Alice y le grité:

"¡ERES UNA ENANA!" y me arrojó pintura… así que ahora soy naranja. Edward dijo que me vestía como una princesa y yo le dije que estaba celoso.

Así que Alice compró un bonito vestido de princesa y yo estuve afuera por HORAS cantando "mi pequeño pony" fue divertido. No entiendo a las personas de estos días. Una niñita trato de abrazarme y yo corrí gritando:

"¡SON LOS DUENDES! ¡YA VIENEN!" y ella lloró. No sé que paso después. Así que me fui a mi habitación, me escondí debajo de la cama y me acurruque como una bolita, y me dije, "Esta bien. Esta bien. Esta bien. Esta bien".

Entonces un duende apareció y dijo: "No esta bien, no esta bien" y yo grité. Jasper entró y dijo que era Alice disfrazada. Pero estaba seguro. Los duendes de verdad me estaban persiguiendo. ¡Y no se por que! ¡Y ME HACE LLORAR! ¡Hey eso rima! (**N/T: **en ingles rima) ¡WOOO! Podría ser un rapero… no, no importa…creo que… talvez debería molestar a Rosalie por su nuevo corte de cabello…

_Emmett_

Pd. Mi pequeño pony es lo mejorlizzle del mundizzle

"¡EDWARD!" grité.

"¿Qué?" estaba enojado.

"¡NOLIZZLE HELIZZLE PODIZZLE ENCONTRALIZZLE A BELLIZZLE POR NINGUN LADIZZLE!" grité

Entró a la sala y me miró, "Emmett, ¿eso es español?" preguntó.

"Nolizzle, es gangstizzle." Dije, orgulloso de mi nuevo idioma.

El solo me miraba, "¿Esto es una broma?"

"Nolizzle porlizzle yolizzle mi propizzle idomizzle ezzile genizzle" dije.

Se empezaba a enojar, "Emmett habla normal o si no te mato"

"Sizzle clarizzle" dije. Y comencé a pensar un una canción molesta. "_Yo conozco una canción que pone a todos nerviosos, a todos nerviosos, yo conozco una canción que pone a todos nerviosos y es así como va; yo conozco una canción" "_OW" grité, "¡QUIERO DECIR OWHIZZLE" Edward se veía satisfecho, "¿Porlizzle tulizzle patealizzme? Pregunté.

Edward se tapo los oídos y se fue gritando algo acerca de matar a idiotas con un rollo… fue raro.

Luego, en un momento de aburrimiento, corrí al cuarto de Alice:

"¡ERES UNA ENANA!" grité. Se veía horrorizada, y luego me vació una cubeta de pintura en la cabeza. Así que ahora era naranja. Luego vino Edward y dijo:

"Deberías ser una princesita"

Entonces Alice dijo, "¡Tengo el vestido perfecto!". Y luego estaba afuera en vestido cantando:

"¡Mi pequeño Pony! ¡Mi Pequeño Pony!" y luego ¡Un duende trató de abrazarme! Corrí gritando:

"¡NO, NO, LOS DUENDES OTRA VEZ!" y me escondí debajo de mi cama. Y Alice estaba vestida de duende. "¡OH, POR, DIOS, ALICE!" ¡LOS LEPRECHAUNS TE ATRAPARON!" yo grité, ella sonrió.

"No, no lo hicieron."

"¡LO HICIERON!"

"¡NO LO HICIERON!"

"¡LO HICIERON!"

"¡NO LO HICIERON!"

"¡LO HICIERON!"

"¡LO HICIERON!"

"¡NO LO HICIERON!"

"Ja, te engañé" se rió y luego se fue. Luego me fui a fastidiar a Bella, por que soy así de dulce.

Y luego decidí escribir en mi diario… ¡El cual me engañó con Edward! –se aleja llorando-

_Otro capitulo eeaaaa bien dejen review ah y de la rima solo dice _

_I dont know why and that make me cry_

_Ven rima_

_Jajajaja_

_besos_


	3. Ebay

Wow nunca pensé que alguien me dejara un review, pero ustedes son tan buena onda que me los dejan y me ponen tan contenta que me dan ganas de ponerme a traducir, intentare hacerlo rápido!!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Koda, bueno el nombre que tiene ahora es LethalxLilly pero yo la conozco por ese nombre xD

Capitulo 3. E bay

Querido Sr. Diario:

Hoy vendí paletas de hielo a las personas y a los niños, me aburrí así que aventé las paletas a los niños. Ellos lloraron y Edward se puso todo enojado y me dijo, "¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!", yo actué con inocencia, "Nada." Pero el leyó mi mente… Así que me metí para jugar con Alice, ¡ella me maquillo! ¡Me veía fabuloso! ¡También me hizo una manicura y pedicura! Fue genial… hasta que me cobro $60. Pero de pronto este duende mágico llamado Steve cantó la canción del taco. Así que le disparé. El estaba desafinando. Asi que ahora Edward esta hablando con Japer acerca de vender cosas en E-bay… o tal vez… solo tal vez… ¡¡¡Planean VENDERME a mi en E-bay!!!

-sonrisa-

_Emmett_

"¡EDWARD!" grité, "¡PORFAVOR NO ME VENDAS EN E-BAY!"

Edward solo me miró, "¿De que hablas?"

"¡Los escuche a ti y a Jasper planear venderme en E-bay, meterme en una caja y mandarme a Canadá!" grité.

Jasper miró a Edward y le dijo, "Te LO DIJE, ¡el nos escuchó!" La cara de Edward se puso rígida.

"Edward… ¿Por qué harías eso?" pregunté sorprendido, entonces me di cuenta de porque lo haría, "¡.Dios! ¡¿ES PARA QUE PUEDAS ENGAÑARME CON MI DIARO MIENTRAS ESTOY LEJOS!?"

"¡NO! ¿Por qué saldría con un diario? Estoy comprometido con Bella. Y una vez mas, ¿Por qué saldría con un diario?" gritó Edward.

Jasper solo se río, negó con la cabeza, y se fue sonriendo. Alice apareció de pronto, "Emmett encontré un…" se detuvo, "No importa" y se fue frotándose la manos.

Y un minuto después ella gritó, "¡CUCARACHA!"

Yo también grité, "¡AH! ¡INSECTOS! ¡EDWARD SALVAME!" y salte a sus brazos.

"Emmett" dijo él, "De verdad estas… pesado." Y me dejó caer en el insecto… y se murió.

"¡MI HEROE!" grité. Me puse de rodillas, "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Edward me miro raro y se caminó de espaldas hacía la puerta. Entonces Rosalie llegó, me agarro de la oreja y me arrastro a nuestra habitación. Y ahí me dio una lectura de 6 horas del porque Yo _me case _con _ella. _Claro, eso quisiera ella.


	4. Ohh árbol Alice, ohh árbol Alice

**Biiiien chicas, ¡¡un nuevo capitulo!! Y quiero dar muchísimas gracias a todas las que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas y alertas, ¡que fueron varias! Pero son pocas las que dejan reviews!! Pero de todos modos me puse toda loca cuando vi mi correo lleno, diciendo que varías me habían puesto en favoritos!! Pueden preguntarle a mi hermana, ella solo tuerce los ojos cada vez que me porto como una chica de 12 (la edad que tiene ella, solo que ella es rara y no hace esas cosas ¬¬) y no de 18! Pero lo juro ser adulta es aburrido!!! xD**

**Saludo especiales a:**

**MissAliceBrandon**

**Kahia-chan**

**Que siempre me dejan un review**

**Y a:**

**Marieta93vic que me echo porras!!!**

**Ok me callo y les dejo el cap.!!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertence a la chica mas genial de Ohio LethalxLilly, yo solo traduzco la historia con su permiso.

**Capítulo 4. Ohhh árbol Alice Ohhh árbol Alice**

Querido Sr. Diario,

Tuve esta PERVERSA idea. Bien la navidad esta cerca ¿verdad? y no tenemos árbol… así que estaba pensando que usáramos a…

¡ALICE!

-sonrisa- Como sea, no quise hacer nada estúpido hoy. Solo poner tu mano en una tostadora mientras se hacía la tostada de Bella… Me "quemé" y Rosalie me gritó. Ella nunca se calla. Bueno eso es todo.

_Emmett_

"¡ALICE!" grité, busqué debajo del sillón. Quite la cosa que cubre la mesa y Alice gritó, "¡¿QUE?!"

"¿Te podemos usar como árbol navideño?"

"¡¿QUE?!"

"PODEMOS USARTE-"

"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!"

"¡Pero necesitamos uno!" le dije.

Ella frunció el cejo, "Usa a Edward."

"¡BRILLANTE!" grité, corriendo. "¡EDWARD!"

"¡¿QUE?!" él estaba sentado en el sofá de su cuarto. Me miró con ojos muy abiertos, "De ninguna manera Emmett."

Fruncí el cejo, "¡OW! ¡PORFAVOR!"

"¡NO!"

"Y te prometo que no te pegare con un palo gritando '¡PIÑATA!' mientras te causo dolor."

"¡NO! Con el año pasado fue suficiente. No otra vez."

"¡BIEN!" grite y salí enojado de la habitación. Corrí a mi auto y fui a la casa de Bella.

Toqué la puerta, "¡Charlie!" dije cuando él abrió la puerta.

"¿Si?" se veía curioso.

"¿Puedo usarte como árbol navideño?"

"¿Eh?" dijo él y Bella apareció.

"Emmett ve a comprar uno." Dijo ella.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡ESO ES BRILLANTE!" dije mientras me iba de ahí corriendo. "¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" me pregunte.

"¡PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA!" gritaron todos.

"Probablemente eso sea verdad…"

"¡LO ES!" gritaron ellos, "¡ESO ES EL PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA!"

"No lo soy"

**Liiiisto!!! Si lo sé estamos muy lejos de navidad pero cuando esto se escribió no, pero no importa, personalmente la navidad es mi época favorita del año.**

**Así que denle al botón de review yo se que quieren!! Miren al sexy botón, hasta les hace ojitos!! No sean malas!! Aunque solo sean dos palabras, me hara gritar como si conociera a Daniel Radcliffe…**

**Reviews porfavor!!!!**


	5. Cajas y lámparas

**Olvide decirles antes, encontré la canción del taco, la del capitulo de Ebay, esta en mi perfil por si la quieren ver, es graciosa.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a LethalxLilly yo solo la traduzco.

Capitulo 4. Cajas y lámparas

Querido Sr. Diario:

Déjame decirte algo. NUNCA veas la televisión con Edward, todo lo que hace es quejarse diciendo cosas como, "¿Qué estamos viendo?" y "Eso es estúpido" es como si tuviera algo en contra de Plaza Sésamo y Barney… pero con Alice, no puedes ESCUCHAR la televisión con toda su plática sin importancia. Y Jasper pateo mi trasero por el control remoto… dos veces.

Y ROSE todo lo que hace es pintarse las uñas o jugar con mi asombro cabello que ahora es negro y naranja. Así que jale su cabello, y se puso toda enojada, toda…Rosalie. Ellos NO son divertidos.

_Emmett_

"¡ALICE! ¡CALLATE!" grité, "¡¿No puedes CALLAR tu bocota por cinco minutos?!"

Ella me hizo ese puchero de cachorro y después me grito "¡NO! ¡NO ME PUEDO CALLAR!"

"¡ALICE!" grité. Tomé la nueva lámpara de 6000 dólares de Esme, recién comprada en Ebay y se la arrojé a Alice, falle…y se rompió… bueno eso hubiera pasado también aunque le hubiera dado…

Entonces Edward intento estrangularme… pero recordó que no necesitamos respirar. Se fue enojado y regreso con una ENORME caja de cartón. La apuntó con el dedo, "Métete" me exigió.

"¡NO! ¡NO LA CAJA!" grité, "'¡NO CANADA!" corrí en círculos gritando como niñita, "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO CANADA!"

Edward me agarro del cuello de mi camisa y me metió EN LA CAJA.

Le puso cinta y pegamento extra fuerte para cerrarla.

"¡NO! ¡CAJAS DE CARTON! ¡MI UNICA DEBILIDAD!" grité. Entonces sentí que me levantaba… bueno sentí que la caja se movía muuuuuuy rápido.

Escuche a Alice reír y decir, "¡ESTOY LIBRE! ¡ESTOY LIBRE!" y después a Jasper, "¡ALICE! ¡Arrójalo por acá!"

Me di cuenta, "¡NO!" grité, "¡DEJEN DE JUGAR A ATRAPARME!" me acurruque y chupé mi dedo gordo. Escuche el grito de Rosalie, "¡¿DONDE ESTA EMMETT?!"

Aproveche mi oportunidad, "¡ESTOY AQUÍ!" comencé a moverme y la caja tembló. Escuche a Rosalie hablar, "¿De verdad? ¡¿Lo pusieron en una caja?!"

"Sip" dijo Alice.

"¡OhPorDios! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!" dijo Rosalie toda emocionada.

Me sentí triste, "¡TRAIDORA! ¡TE FUISTE A LADO OSCURO!" le grité.

Rose rió y luego me gritó, "¡BUENO SI! ¡_ELLOS _TIENEN GALLETAS!"

"¡TU NO PUEDES COMER GALLETAS!"

"Ah si…"

Entonces la caja se rompió y estaba abierta y la cara de Esme estaba frente a la mía, "¡ESTAS CASTIGADO DURANTE UN AÑO!" chilló. (n/a: era la lámpara de Esme…).

"¡PERO! ¡Pero!"

"¡BIEN! ¡Una semana!" ella se quitó y yo salí de la caja, temblando y doblándome, "Muy oscuro… muy, muy oscuro…" dije.

Entonces grité, "¡MALDITOS CREADORES DE CAJAS! ¡MALDITOS!" y todos se me quedaron viendo.

**Bien, bien otro capitulo, me tarde un poco en salir porque esperaba que me llegaran mas reviews, pero con los que me llegaron están bien, por que hubo muchas otras que me agregaron a favoritos y eso me pone tan feliz!.**

**Ok, primeramente Dios el lunes tendré un nuevo trabajo, no se que tanto de mi tiempo vaya a absorber, pero no se preocupen ¡no voy a dejar el fic! Lo traduciré hasta el final y me tendrán por mucho rato por que son como 50 capítulos, ya cuando sepa que tanto tiempo andaré en el trabajo organizare los días que suba y yo les aviso.**

**PORFA PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS, EN SERIO!! ME PONEN BIEN FELIZ, Y SI ESTOY FELIZ VIVIRE MAS Y TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA TRADUCIR Y HACERLAS FELICES A USTEDES Y SI USTEDES ESTAN FELICES ME DEJARAN REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Casas de campaña y borrachos

**Jajajaja antes que nada debo decir que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos… lean!!**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Crepúsculo ni la historia me pertenecen, si lo sé es triste.

**Capitulo 6. **Casas de campaña y borrachos.

Querido Sr. Diario:

Así que hoy… logré que Bella se pusiera borracha. TODAVÍA esta borracha. Y esto quiere decir que, Jasper esta borracho también… por las emociones y eso… como me divierten. No lo sé. Pero si, me estoy escondiendo de Edward. Y puedo esconderme mucho tiempo… como toda mi vida. ¡Creo que estoy perdiendo mis PIZZAZ! Si, es triste… mis pobres pizzaz. Alice dice que estoy perdiendo mi hiperactividad lo cual no es bueno… supongo que Edward dejo de deslizarme pastillas… ¡QUIERO DECIR! –cof-cof- ¡Tu no escuchaste eso! O si lo hiciste… no se Sr. Diario… tu eres como… mi mejor amigo.

_Emmett_

"Hum Emmett..." dijo Alice.

"¿Si?" conteste.

"¿Porque nos estamos escondiendo en una casa de campaña, otra vez?"

"¡PORQUE! ¡Nos estamos escondiendo de Edward! ¡El nunca buscara aquí!"

"Seguro…" dijo sarcásticamente pero yo era muy tonto como para darme cuenta.

Nos sentamos ahí… temblando… esperando a Edward… o cualquier otro idiota. Alice solo se sentó ahí, mirándome… con cara de confusión, "¿Emmett?" dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué?" dije.

"Edward ve la tienda… y creo que deberías esconderte porque sus planes son muy confusos no les encuentro sentido." Dijo, quitando el cabello de sus ojos.

"¡RAYOS! ¡NOS HA ENCONTRADO!" grité.

La casa de campaña se volteó cuando salí corriendo, con Alice siguiéndome. Edward estaba justo ahí. El corrió persiguiéndonos todo el camino a casa y me derribo cuando llegue a la puerta. Y rompí el marco de la puerta. Bella esta sentada en el sofá, riéndose tontamente. Y Jasper estaba a lado de ella, mordiéndose el labio y riéndose como idiota. Edward se agazapo y me gruño y Bella se giro para jugar con Jasper, marinero **(Juego de manos). **"¡EDWARD!" grite. Me gruño otra vez, "¿Por qué hiciste esto?" pregunto él.

"Bueno mmm… Yo estaba… tu sabes… aburrido y es divertido poner borracho a Jasper también… solo disfruta el momento Edward, relájate."

Edward sonrió y dijo, "Buen punto."

Se oyó un "¡THUNK!" cuando Bella golpeo la frente de Jasper intentando jugar marinero, pero su mano falló. Jasper cayó de espaldas, tenía que estar borracho porque eso no debía ni PODRIA haber pasado. Entonces Bella se paro y caminó… bueno, camino chueco hacia Edward, se tropezó y él la atrapo. Ella soltó una risita y dijo, "Sabes… quería ser algo estúpido, algo tonto, algo que nadie creyera que exista, algo que no tenga sentido… ¡Quiero ser una VAMPIRO/UNICORNIO!" dijo, entonces ella se hizo pipi, riéndose y Edward frunció el ceño, y puso a Bella en brazos de Alice que se estaba riendo.

"Mmm" dije, "Yo solo me voy a ir porque no quiero que me maten…" Jasper se paró y tropezó conmigo, puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo, "Un limón pagado es un encurtido comido." Y se empezó a reír solito. Parecía retardado, y Alice se tiró al suelo de la risa, y Bella se quedo ahí parada y dijo, "Te siento, amigo, te siento." Y soltó una risita tonta, "Espera, no…yo… yo no te siento… estas como al otro lado de la habitación, así que no puedo." Entonces se rió otra vez.

Alice se paró y recogió a Bella, corriendo escaleras arriba. No pude evitar explotar en carcajadas. Saliva escurría de mi boca y Rosalie entro y me golpeó con un zapato, "Detente" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Alice regresó con Bella… que estaba masticando su nuevo celular.

"¿Mmm Bella?" Edward preguntó.

"¿Sip?" dijo estupidamente.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Masticando mi teléfono…" soltó una risita y su cara se puso de un verde rojizo.

"No deberías estar haciendo eso Bella." Edward dijo, extendiendo su mano frente a ella.

Ella solo miro la mano, "¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo vas a descomponer. Dámelo." Dijo, intentando no sonreír y controlando la risa.

Ella frunció el ceño y le extendió el teléfono, y él salio de la habitación, "¡ADIOS TELÉFONO!" ella gritó. Yo me reí otra vez, "Este asunto de los borrachos es divertido." Me reí, "¿Podemos hacerlo mas seguido?"

"No" gruño Edward.

"Matadiversion" murmure.

Y Jasper comenzó a reír, "¡Ja, ja! ¡Ya entiendo! El mata… el mata la diversión… ¿creo?" y sonrió con una sonrisita estúpida. Alice frunció el ceño y dijo, "Dios, no pensé que Bella lo afectaría tanto así." Yo asentí, "Pero es divertido"

"Cierto" estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Bella comenzó a reírse estúpidamente y dijo, "Edward… ¿Sabías que relleno mi brassiere con gatos?"

Edward frunció el ceño, "Bella… voy a llevarte arriba… y te vas a dormir…." La cargó y yo dije, "¡¡AW!! Ahí va la diversión" cruce mis brazos, tan rápido como Bella estuviera fuera de la zona emocional de Jasper, el saldría del trance.

"Que mal" dijo Edward.

Jasper se rió y dijo, "La cargaste como un negro…" y soltó una risita, "¿Sabias que los pepinos mutantes conquistaran el mundo algún día?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, "algún día" y "pepinos". Yo me reí y luego fruncí el ceño, "Esto no es cool."

Edward suspiro, "Emmett, de alguna manera lograste que estas personas se emborracharan… ¿Y dices que es horrible que alguien termine esta 'diversión'?"

"Claro"

"Como sea" Corrió escaleras arriba y azotó la puerta. Jasper sacudió la cabeza, "¿Qué paso? ¿No estaba arriba?" Miro alrededor.

Alice suspiró y puso su mano en su hombro, "Larga historia" dijo.

Jasper se veía confundido. Yo solo me reí y el me miro raro.

**ok ok, rápido, bueno como en San Luis Potosí suspendieron clases hasta el 18, si lose todos bola de flojos, tendré esta semana libre, bueno en mi perfil dije que no voy a la universidad, pero encontré trabajo, voy a dar clases de ingles en un prepa y pues tendrán clases hasta la próxima semana tendré esta libre, díganme cuando quieren que suba los capítulos? Por mi los subiría todos los días, pero no sé, estaba pensando que cuando tenga mas de 10 reviews por capítulo subiré el próximo capitulo, así sea dos veces en un solo día así que dejen reviews y subiré mas rápido!!!!! **

**Besos**

**Y que sepan que las que me dejan sus geniales comentarios están en mi lista de personas favoritas!!! jajajajajajaa**


	7. Paracaídismo

**Bueno chicas, estoy un poco triste porque no alcance los 10 reviews, pero luego pensé que ustedes no tienen la culpa de que sea egoísta y quiera mucho reviews así que no voy a ser como esas chicas que dicen que no subirán hasta que tenga tantos reviews, así que no importa, subiré seguido tenga o no muchos reviews.**

**Bueno francamente no espero muchos en este, porque no se, pero este capitulo no me gusta mucho es un poco equis la verdad, pero de todos modos dejen….**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 7. **Paracaidismo.

Querido Sr. Diario:

Sabes… creo que toda esta cosa de… no sé… "Bella no es un vampiro así que no hagas nada estúpido con ella porque se puede lastimar o morir y luego Edward te mataría", bueno el asunto ya no esta muy crujiente. Es TAN aburrido verla haciendo cosas aburridas de humanos. Creo que la aventare de un acantilado…

_Emmett_

"Edward" dije.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, leyendo el periódico sin ninguna razón, "No es como si acabara de leer tu mente y descubriera que estas planeando arrojar a Bella de un acantilado." Él me miró y frunció el ceño, "No, no puedes."

Hice el puchero de perrito y Edward dijo, "Emmett si vuelves a hacer esa cara otra vez ¡Te voy a mandar a Japón como esclavo!" El estaba mirando el periódico otra vez.

"¡PSH! ¡BIEN!" grité, levantando mis brazos al aire, "¡Haremos parcadisismo!"

Edward me tiro el periódico, "Es PARACAIDISMO y ella tampoco hará eso a menos que yo valla… siempre he querido intentar eso…"

Sonreí, "¿En serio?"

El asintió, "Seguro"

"¡GENIAL!" dije, "¡Pero hay que decirle un día antes de que vayamos!"

"Ja ja esta bien."

3 días después y un día antes del paracaidismo…

"¡HEY! ¡BELLA!" grité.

Ella se giró y me miró, haciendo una mueca, "Estoy justo aquí, no tienes que gritar."

"Bueno como sea, pero nosotros, y cuando digo nosotros me refiero a mi, tú y Eddie, ¡vamos a hacer paracaidismo mañana!" Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero la interrumpí, "Eddie te obligara si dices que no"

"¡¿QUE?!" chilló ella.

"Hablando de gritar." Murmuré.

Edward apareció sonriendo, "Es verdad Bella. Siempre quise intentar hacer paracaidismo." Y le sonrió a Bella.

"Edward" dijo ella en una voz pequeña, "Si de verdad me amaras no me harías eso"

Él sonrió, y yo hable, "No hay forma de que salgas de esto. Yo y Eddie-"

"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME EDDIE!" grito Edward

"¡OK! ¡OK!" dije, "Como sea Edward te hará ir"

Edward asintió, "Sip" dijo él.

Bella parecía estar a punto de llorar, "¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Charlie!" dijo ella.

Alice apareció de la nada, "Le dije que haríamos un viaje de compras de dos días." Se detuvo, "Yo también voy igual que Jazz."

"Ugh" Bella gimió.

Pero eso era eso.

**¡PORFAVOR LEEAN ESTO! Ok ok, he estado escribiendo una historia, y dos personas me han dicho que es buena cofcof Fanny cofcof Cecy, pero no se, tal vez lo digan por que les caigo bien xD, bueno el punto es que si la subo, me prometen que le darán una oportunidad y pasaran a chocarla? Porfiiis, solo me falta ponerle un nombre, del cual no tengo idea…**

**Gracias!!! Son lo mejor. **


	8. La Aventura de Jazz

**Antes que nada ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Primero por que esta vez si tuve mis 10 reviews y porque les intereso mis otras historias, en serio chicas significa mucho para mi, y nada mas le pongo nombre a mi historia y la subo!! Prometido!!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 8. **La aventura de Jazz.

Querido Sr. Diario:

Tengo que ir a una tienda con Bella, Jasper y Edward. Bella va comprar para un niñito que salio de su mamá hace unos meses… o el que adopto… no lo sé. Como sea… es hora de que me valla.

_Emmett_

"Emmett" dijo Bella, "No toques nada." Habíamos llegado a Toys 'R' Us. **(Es una tienda de niños que vende juguetes, videojuegos, electrónicos cosas así)**

"Psh bien" dije. Ella todavía estaba enojada por lo del paracaidismo. Salimos del carro y Edward tomó la mano de Bella. Jasper hizo un sonido como si fuera a vomitar y Edward le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Aw!" dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

"Si, Aw mi –beep-"Edward dijo.

"¡Aw! ¡Dijiste una mala palabra! ¡Santa no te traerá regalos Edward!" dije yo.

Él me miro y dijo, "Emmett, Santa no es real."

"¡NOO!" grité.

"¡Emmett cállate!" Bella dijo mientras entrábamos a la tienda, "Chicos ustedes pueden irse por otro lado."

Los ojos de Jasper estaban muy abiertos y brillantes. El se alejo y pude escuchar sus risitas de felicidad. Decidí seguirlo y los ojos de Bella se abrieron del horror. Así que todos seguimos a Jasper, estando lo suficientemente lejos como para verlo pero que él no pudiera vernos. Escuche su risita de felicidad otra vez mientras merodeaba por los pasillos.

Escuchamos un gritito muy agudo de alegría. Todos no reímos mientras seguíamos a Jasper. Jasper se detuvo frente a un anuncio que decía "Guitar Hero 3". Nos escondimos y los ojos de Jasper fueron de un lado a otro, para ver si había personas cerca. El le dio un golpecito y comenzó a reírse.

"Este es el día mas genial de todos" susurré. Bella asintió y luego susurró, "Emmett compra una videograbadora, ese será un asombroso chantaje."

Edward estaba mirando a Jasper, que estaba mirando el anuncio como si fuera dios. Corrí a velocidad humana al lugar de los electrónicos. Compré una cámara digital y tarjeta de memoria. Le puse las pilas y la tarjeta de memoria y después lo puse en modo de video. Corrí de regreso con Bella y Edward. Jasper todavía estaba viendo el anuncio y yo lo estaba grabando. Jasper se movió y se puso a merodear por el pasillo de cosas de niñitas.

Jasper agarró una Barbie de la estantería y olisqueo la caja, frunció el cejo y la tiró a un lado. Él hizo eso como por otros 5 minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no eran personas de verdad. Les frunció el ceño a las muñecas. Estuvo dando vueltas por la tienda y luego se dirigió a los electrónicos.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando vio el Ipod nano. "Tan, tan brillante. Debo comprar" murmuro. Le hice un acercamiento con la cámara. Toco la pantalla del Ipod y fue al mostrador. La chica dio la vuelta y ahogó un grito al ver su "belleza". Edward sonrió al leer los pensamientos de Jasper.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?" la chica preguntó.

Jasper asintió y señalo el Ipod, "Quiero uno brillante."

La chica puso su cabeza de lado y yo me burlé, "¿Quiere decir un Ipod nano?" preguntó ella. Y Jasper dijo, "¿Uno brillante?"

"Si. Los llaman Ipod nano" dijo ella.

"Quiero uno"

Miré a Edward, parecía como si fuera a explotar de la risa pero estuviera aguantándose. La cara de Bella estaba roja.

La chica se agacho abajo del mostrador y busco durante un momento. Se levanto con una caja.

"Serían… 167.67"

Jasper saco un billete de 500 y se lo dio, tomó la caja y el recibo que le dio la chica y se fue, mirando la caja maravillado.

Yo sonreí y sugerí que siguiéramos a Jasper.

Empecé a grabarme a mí con la cámara, "Esto es Jasper en Toys 'R' Us. El no tiene idea de que lo estamos siguiendo y él ha estado merodeando por los pasillos como por una hora…" dije a la cámara.

Bella comenzó a reírse cuando Jasper pregunto que era un Ipod nano y que era lo que hacía. Edward estaba tratando de no reírse. Parecía como si estuviera estreñido. Pero Jasper comenzó a merodear en los pasillos otra vez, sonriendo y soltando risitas. Los padres solo miraban al chico.

Finalmente una persona de seguridad le dijo a Jasper que estaba asustando a los niños y a los padres y que se veía muy sospechoso. Así que lo sacaron de ahí. Edward estallo en carcajadas cuando Jasper le hizo un puchero al guardia de seguridad. Bella estaba peor, sosteniéndose las costillas, riéndose. Saque mi celular y llamé a Jasper.

El contestó, "¿Hola?" El no sabía quien era.

Hice el sonido de una respiración espeluznante y dije en una voz jadeante, "Tengo a tu esposa" y colgué. Jasper dejó caer su caja que estaba sin abrir con el Ipod dentro y se fue corriendo a velocidad humana gritando, "¡ALICE!"

Bella dijo, "Nunca otra vez." Soltó una risita, "A menos que los demás estén aquí" entonces nos fuimos y Bella recordó el porque estábamos en la tienda.

**Jajaja este es otro de mis capítulos favoritos!! ¿Podemos romper el record de 10 reviews? Porfis porfis porfis porfiiiis!! No le cuesta nada, nada mas píquenle al botón del review y aunque sea ponga "Pues nada mas te dejo un review para que te calles y subas el próximo capitulo" jajaajaja REVIEW!!! **


	9. La venganza de Jazz

**Wow!! Me dieron más de 10 reviews!! Creo que fueron como 15!! Podemos romper el record?? Pofaaaa!!**

**Este es otro de mis capítulos favoritos! Jazz vengándose wazale! En serio, esta bien padre.**

**Eii pasen a mi otra historia "Junto a ti", les platico mas al final, pero pasaaaan!!! **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco.

**Capitulo 9**. **La venganza de Jazz**

Jazz POV

Querido Diario de Emmett:

Ayer fui a Toys R Us con Edward, Emmett y Bella y ellos grabaron cada uno de mis movimientos. Así que estoy planeando mi venganza. Será divertido. Planeo empezar con Edward…

_Jasper Whitlock_

"¡JASPER!" Emmett gritó, en shock, "¡¿PORQUE ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO EN MI DIARIO?! ¡¿EL ME ENGAÑA CONTIGO Y CON EDWARD Y YO?!"

Estaba sorprendido, "Mmm no, estaba planeando mi venganza."

La cara de Emmett se quedo sin expresión y luego sonrío malignamente, "¿Edward?"

"Sip, en Edward." Y tú, añadí mentalmente.

"¿Cuál es el plan Jazz?" preguntó él.

"Bueno estaba pensando en que nosotros…" rápidamente le explique el plan y Emmett solo decía "Ohh" y "Ahh".

Como 5 minutos después bajamos a hurtadillas las escaleras listos para atacar a Edward como, ¡RAWR! Pero el plan era genial. **(n/a: De hecho es una venganza estúpida pero eso es porque es graciosa)**

Bloqueamos nuestros pensamientos y corrimos a la sala donde Edward estaba platicando con Alice, que empezó a carcajearse cuando vio los hulas-hulas **(n/t: ya saben esos aros de plástico grandes que te pones en la cadera y les das vuelta) **

"¿Por qué tienen hulas-hulas?" preguntó Edward. Nosotros sonreímos, y Emmett dijo, "Porqueeeeeee" arrastrando la palabra.

Alice se salio del cuarto riéndose como loca y Edward se paró, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Puedes leer nuestras mentes Eddie-poo?" lo molesté.

"Es algo difícil cuando ustedes tres están bloqueando sus pensamientos." Dijo él.

"¡ATRAPALO!" grité. Emmett y yo miramos a Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron en horror cuando se dio cuenta lo que intentábamos hacer.

Emmett lo agarro por atrás y le dio un calzón chino atómico y yo lo golpee con los hulas-hulas.

"¿QUE –BEEP-…?" Edward gritó.

Gritamos como niñitas y corrimos como locos. Miramos hacía atrás y vimos a Edward deshaciendo su calzón chino y haciendo gestos de dolor. Nos reímos como idiotas.

Ya era hora para la venganza contra Emmett. Tenía que llamar a Bella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emm POV

Querido Sr. Diario:

Acabamos de vengarnos de Edward con hulas-hulas y calzones chinos atómicos. Edward se puso como luchador profesional y nos golpeó con sillas de metal. Así que estoy adolorido. Y ahora Jasper esta en su habitación hablándole bajito a Bella. Edward tuvo que ir a comprar sillas nuevas. Y no regresa… todavía.

_Emmett_

Salí de mi cuarto para ir al de Jasper. Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo a Bella, se calló rápido. Bella estaba riéndose y me miraba con regocijo. Grité como una niñita a la que hicieron su Barbie explotar, los apunte con el dedo y me fui corriendo.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -

Bella POV

Jasper tuvo un plan increíble para vengarse de Emmett. Pero solo oí la mitad. Porque Emmett entro, gritó y corrió.

Jasper me miró, se encogió de hombros y continúo hablando.

"Ok, vamos a necesitar…" me explico todo lo que íbamos a necesitar y me caí de la cama de la risa.

"El le tiene miedo… a… a… ¡¿ESO?!" dije, riéndome. Jasper me tranquilizó.

"Sip. Voy a traer…" el sonrió, "y tu traes…"

Asentí, "OK" dije.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Jazz POV

Diez minutos después estábamos más listos que nunca.

Había llenado la bañera con patitos de plástico y Bella cubrió todas las cosas de Emmett (incluso su auto) con cajas de cartón.

"¡EMMETT!" grité desde el baño.

Emmett llegó corriendo, ahogo un grito, y se giró para correr pero yo lo empuje a la bañera.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡JASPER DEJES QUE LOS PATITOS ME COMAN! ¡PORFAVOR TE LO RUEGO!" Emmett gritó. Yo me reí y corrí al cuarto de Emmett y el rápidamente me siguió.

"¡CAJAS DE CARTON!" gritó, torciendo su cara en horror, "¡ME VAS A MANDAR POR CORREO A JAPON COMO ESCLAVO! ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!" chilló el. Corrió escaleras abajo para ir a su carro. El gritó cuando encontró más cajas, "¡¿TAMBIÉN VAS A MANDAR MI AUTO?!"

"Talvez" dije, sonriendo.

Emmett cayó de rodillas, "¡BIEN! ¡TE DARE LA CÁMARA!" me tiró la cámara y yo la atrapé, "Gracias. Ahora salvare tu habitación… y tu auto ¿de Japón?"

Emmett se fue corriendo de la casa, "¡Háblame cuando este arreglado!" gritó.

Bella entró, "Sabes… pudimos solo haber quemado su diario." Dijo ella.

**Jajajaja amo este capitulo, y como les digo, se pone mejor!!**

**Ok ya voy a subir el primer capitulo de mi historia "Junto a ti" son todos humanos, adolescentes, es graciosa pero también tiene algo de romance, pero sobre todo intento que sea graciosa. Pasen por favor y me dejan un review y me dicen que piensan!! Por fa pasen!!**

**Eviiz!**


	10. La ventana rota

**Ustedes, ustedes!!! Ustedes son las mejores!!!! En serio, todavía sigo toda contenta por la respuesta que tuvo mi otra historia, todo gracias a ustedes, en serio, no esperaba tanto, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, yo creo que subiré cada semana, los lunes probablemente, bueno bueno les dejo el Cáp. de este.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a SMeyer y la historia a Koda.

Capitulo 10. Lo de la ventana rota.

Querido Sr. Diario:

Si hoy rompí la enorme ventana del cuarto de Edward. Él intento matarme así que corrí lejos. De hecho estoy en mi habitación, pero una princesa tiene derecho a soñar… ¿verdad? Y si, Esme me dio un sermón de cómo le tomo casi toda una eternidad poner eso ahí. Bueno nosotros tenemos toda la eternidad ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Cual es el problema? No lo sé. Me tengo que ir.

_Emmett_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Emmett" dijo Edward "¿Cómo lograste romper eso?" estaba intentando calmarse.

"Um. Bueno yo estaba tirando… um… bueno… la patee por accidente. Vi un insecto y corrí hacia la cosa de vidrio…" dije.

El suspiró, "Bien tendrás que pagarla"

"No tengo dinero" dije.

"Entonces consigue un trabajo, flojo idiota"

"¡Hey! ¡No soy un idiota! Bueno talvez solo un poco…además Carlisle tiene dinero." Dije.

"No, Carlisle no tiene dinero. No para ti." Dijo él, "Pero los demás podemos gastar su dinero."

"Ah eso apesta" Fruncí el ceño, "¡Usare el dinero de la universidad de Bella!" Antes de que Edward pudiera protestar estaba fuera de la casa.

Toque la puerta de Bella, ella abrió.

"No, Emmett. No puedes usar mi fondo universitario para arreglar la ventana rota." Dijo ella.

"¡OhPorDios! ¡¿PUEDES LEER MENTES?!" grité.

"No" dijo ella, enojada estoy seguro, "Edward y Alice, y Jasper, y Esme, Y Rosalie todos llamaron." Dijo ella, satisfecha, luego añadió. "A Carlisle no le importa." Y soltó una risita.

"¡PERO! ¡PERO!" dije. Ella cerró la puerta en mis narices. Decidí ir hablar con Carlisle para que me dejara usar su dinero.

"No va a funcionar."

Me di la vuelta y Edward estaba recostado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa engreída en su cara.

Se quitó del árbol y se acercó caminando, con los brazos todavía cruzados y todavía con esa sonrisa engreída.

"Tu tienes que pagarla. ¿Santa no te dio dinero esta navidad?" dijo él, riéndose.

"Apuesto a que sí lo hizo. Y me gaste todo el dinero en un PS2 (Play Station 2) y como 60 juegos" dije orgulloso, y luego añadí, "Y puedo contar hasta 10"

El sacudió su cabeza con tristeza, "Vamos a oírlo."

"Um… no esta bien… no um…" dije yo.

"Porque no puedes" Dijo el todo engreído, y luego ya no estaba.

"¡MALDITO TU QUE PUEDES CONTAR HASTA 10 JUEGOS!" grité. Entonces la puerta de Bella se abrió.

"¡¡EMMETT! CALLATÉ Y VETE A TU CASA O CONSIGUE UNA VIDA" Bella gritó.

"¡BIEN!" le grite también, "Espera, ¿Cuánto cuesta una vida?"

"Ugh" Bella rodó los ojos y azotó la puerta. Corrí a la puerta y empecé a pegarle. "¡BELLA! SE TE OLVIDO DECIRME, DIME ASI PODRE COMPRAR UNA CON LOS $4000 DOLARES QUE ME QUEDARON Y QUE SE SUPONE TENGO QUE USAR PARA COMPRARLE A EDWARD UNA NUEVA VENTANA!" grité. Ninguna respuesta. Así que solo decidí comprar la tonta ventana y terminar con todo.

Edward estaba feliz porque yo "había aprendido una lección" pero no aprendí nada. Excepto que las ventanas son costosas… y que entonces Edward se roba el resto del dinero después de que pagas por la ventana…Rayos.

**Jajaja a mi me encanto lo de "Todos podemos gastar el dinero de Carlisle, menos tú" jajaja**

**Dejen reviews, yo se que les encanta dejarme reviews yo se, yo se, hahaaha**


	11. ¿Dora la Exploradora?

**Si se que me tarde mucho en subir el capitulo, pero he estado muy ocupado, bueno no tanto, pero no había tenido tiempo de traducir…**

Capitulo 11. ¿Dora la exploradora?

Querido Sr. Diario:

No tengo idea de lo que esta pasando… de echo ¡nunca tengo idea! ¡¡¡YAY!!! Tengo… ¿cosas? Que hacer. Voy a caminar por ahí a una… ¡librería!

_Emmett_

- - - - - - -- -

"¡EDWARD!" grité.

"¡¿QUE QUIERES AHORA?!" Me gritó en respuesta, entrando al cuarto con una silla de metal agarrándola por encima de su cabeza.

"Ummmmm…" dije.

"¡Si es algo estúpido te voy a golpear con la silla de metal!" dijo él.

"¡Voy a ir a la librería! ¿Quieres ir?" dije, sabiendo que me iba a dar con la silla. Edward bajo la silla y dijo, "Ok. Necesito unos libros de todos modos."

- - - - - -

En la Librería (de la mala suerte)

"¿Edward?" pregunte.

"El tesoro" dijo él acariciando el nuevo libro de "Dora la exploradora".

"¡EDWARD!" grité.

"¡QUE!" me contesto gritando. Las personas en la librería (de la mala suerte) se nos quedaban viendo.

"¿Por qué estas acariciando el libro de Dora la Exploradora? Y por que lo llamas 'Mi tesoro'. Y aún así me dijiste que tenía problemas porque leía a Barney y esas cosas." Dije

"Bien mmm… ella es una exploradora y eso y ella viaja por ahí y luego es atacada por un zorro que ¡Se llama Zorro! ¡Y nunca sabes si va obtener sus cosas de vuelta!" dijo él.

"Mmm… bueno" Dije yo. Entonces una fangirl cualquiera apareció con un libro de Crepúsculo (¡Estoy en un libro! ¡Soy FAMOSO!) Y gritó, "¡MUERDEME!"

Y yo estaba como, "¡Psh! ¡Si claro! ¡No te convertiré en vampiro!" y después fue como "¡OH NO! ¡NOS HE EXPUESTO! ¡¡¡NO!!!" Ella comenzó a llorar, así que la golpee en la cabeza con el libro…muy fuerte. Mientras Edward cantaba la canción de Dora la Exploradora.

La levanté, y Edward estaba cantando, "¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Vamos a lograrlo!" Dios esto es prueba de que él es un hipócrita. Sonreí, y dije, "Edward, creo que mate a un rabiosa fangirl"

El se encogió de hombros y siguió cantando.

"¡Me voy! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡RENUNCIO!" dije, dirigiéndome a la puerta. El director estaba como, "¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Eres una ESTRELLA!"

"¿Y que? ¡Esto es demasiado! Cantos y bailes sin sentido, ¡ESPERA! ¡¿NOS HAS SEGUIDO EN SECRETO PARA FILMARNOS?!" dije yo.

"Mmm… si… algo asi. ¡NO ME DEMANDES! ¡ADIOS!" entonces el ya no estaba. Me encogí de hombros. Publicidad.

Edward soltó una risita y dijo, "¡Zorro no te lo lleves! ¡Zorro no te lo lleves!"

"Edward, ¿Por qué estas diciendo eso?" pregunté.

"¡Se dice cuando Dora lo hace! ¡O no se podrá detener a Zorro! Entonces el se lleva…" comencé a acercarme a la puerta lentamente mientras el seguía despotricando.

- - - - - - - - - -

En casa

"OhPorDios Alice debiste haber escuchado las cosas que decía Edward acerca de Dora la Exploradora. Fue horrible". Le dije

Alice se río, "Si lo vi en mi visión. Tu acercándote a la puerta poco a poco me tiro en el piso de la risa. Y el todavía sigue despotricando." Ella se rió histéricamente.

- - - - - - - - - -

En Kroger's **(Es como Wall-Mart)**

"Bella… ¿Por qué te paraste aquí? Ellos venden comida." Dije, con curiosidad.

"Bueno me pregunto porque Emmett. Quiero decir no es como si yo todavía fuera humana y NECESITARA comer o si no moriría de hambre" dijo ella.

Edward se rió

"Pues si, tu podrías perder todo ese peso que tienes de más." Dije.

Edward me golpeó y Bella dijo, "Emmett voy a dejar esa pasar pero la próxima vez HARE que Edward te patee el trasero. Incluso si estamos en una tienda o en público."

Eso era estúpido, "Bueno, eres gorda…" murmuré.

Edward me agarró del cabello y me arrastró fuera de la tienda, dejando a Bella atrás, sonriendo.

"¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAS VIVO!" grité mientras me arrastraba a la salida.

"Lo acabo de hacer". Dijo él. Estábamos afuera y Edward me golpeó y yo solté una risita, "Golpeas como una niñita."

"Bueno. Al menos _yo _no uso esteroides." Dijo él.

"Yo no… no tanto… al menos yo no estoy obsesionado con Dora la Exploradora." Dije.

"Retira lo dicho". Dijo él, crujiendo los nudillos.

"Nop. Dora puede morir." Dije.

El me atacó.

"¡SUELTAME Y TE COMPRARE BOLETOS PARA VER A DORA EN VIVO!" grité. El se detuvo, "¡OK!" dijo él.

Cuando regresamos adentro agarramos a Bella y nos fuimos a otra tienda. Nos corrieron por ser "idiotas" Si claro.

**Jajaja me encanta que la obsesión de Edward sea algo estúpido, aunque yo recuerdo que me gustaba Dora la Exploradora… bueno tenia como 12 años y me encanto eso de "Bueno al menos yo no uso esteroides" jaajaja ya saben, esas cosas, anabólicos o eso que hacen que las personas se pongan todas musculosas sin hacer mucho ejercicio. **

**Los reviews son amor!**


	12. Carbón, emo, windex y dios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 12****: **Carbón, emo, windex, y dios

**Aquí esta la historia de navidad de Emmett. Y Emmett conoce a gangsta dios.**

Querido Señor diario:

Mañana será navidad… tengo algo para ti, un… bueno ¡No puedo decirte! Pero si… también escondí el regalo que tenía Edward para Bella. Le quite la tarjeta y puse otra que decía Para: Alice De: Edward porque es un anillo con una nota que decía: "Aquí esta tu arni anillo" jaja lo escribí yo solito. Bueno eso es todo

_Emmett_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡ES NAVIDAD! ¡SANTA HA VENIDO! ¡SANTA HA VENIDO!" grité corriendo escaleras abajo.

Alice estaba viendo a Edward, "¿Qué es esto?" dijo ella.

"¡OhPorDios! ¡Encontraste el regalo navideño de Bella! ¡TE AMO! –Como hermana solamente-"dijo Edward.

"¡REGALOS!" grité. Tome el que tenía escrito, 'Emmett'. Rompí el papel y grité de alegría. ¡Me habían dado un Nintendo Wii!

"Espera…¿Qué es un Ninetando gui?" dije, leyendo la caja. Edward dijo, "Es Nintendo wii. Es un sistema de juegos."

"Ohhh" dije.

"¡Edward aquí!" dijo Alice, dándole un paquete mal envuelto y rasgado. Edward dijo, "¿Quién lo manda?"

Nadie respondió así que dije, "¡Santa Claus! ¡YAY!" Edward se me quedo viendo y luego abrió su regalo, era carbón.

"¿¡QueMierda?! ¡YO FUI BUENO! ¡YO QUERIA ESE MALDITO LIBRO DE COLOREAR DE DORA! ¡MALDITO –BEEP- GORDO!" Edward gritó.

Alice le dio una caja a Esme, "Toma" Alice dijo. Esme tomó la caja. Ella abrió el regalo súper rápido, "¡WINDEX! ¡LO QUE SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO!" dijo ella.

"Rose…" Alice dijo, arrojándole una caja a Rose. Ella lo atrapó y lo abrió. "Wow" dijo ella. Era un collar de diamantes. No era la gran cosa. Yo le caía mejor a Santa.

"Carlisle…" dijo Alice. Carlisle tomo la caja. "¡OH! ¡El libro de misterios de doctores sin resolver que debo resolver! ¡HURRA!" dijo el.

"Mmm y aquí esta el mió…" dijo Alice, abriendo una caja. Ahí había un anillo, pero no era el que yo robé, era uno diferente. Alice ahogó un grito. "¿Jasper?" ella pregunto. Jasper sonrió y asintió. "De ninguna manera" dije, "Es de Santa Claus."

"Jasper" dijo Alice, "Aquí esta tu regalo." Ella saco una caja envuelta y Jasper la tomó.

"¿Emo Elmo?" dijo él, "¡OhPorDios! ¡LO ES! ¡GRACIAS SANTA!" estúpidos niños emo.

"Bueno tengo que ir con Bella" dijo Edward.

"Bien, vete." Dijimos todos. El había sido muy desagradable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una semana y media botella usada de windex después…

"Emmett" una voz dijo. "Emmett"

"¿Donde estaslizzle?." Dije.

La voz dijo, "Estoylizzle en estizzle botellizzle de windex" (Estoy es esta botella de windex).

"¿dios? ¡¿dios?! ¿Eres tu dios?" pregunté, caminando hacia la luz/botella de windex.

"Sizzle soy yolizzle en estizzle botellizzle de windex." (Si soy yo en esta botella de windex).

"¡OhPorDios! ¡ES! ¡ES! ¡ES DIOS!" grité.

"¡¡¡Shhh!!!" dios dijo, "Yolizzle vinizzle para decirtelizzle que nolizzle debizzle ser tan tontizzle" (vine a decirte que no debes ser tan tonto).

"Ok, Ahora vete del windex de Esme." Dije.

"¡No!" dijo dios. Entonces Esme entro, agarro el windex y lo roció en las ventanas.

"¡AHH! ¡¡¡SEÑORA TONTA!!!" dios gritó, "TE MANDARE AL INFIERNO!" y ya no estaba.

Esme miro la botella y dijo, "Extraño."

**Mmm no**** se, este capitulo no me gusta tanto, bueno solo la parte de los regalos, y bueno windex es esa cosa genial que limpia vidrios y un montón de cosas más, no se porque pero en Estados Unidos el windex es la onda.**

**Hey ayer subí el tercer capitulo de Junto a ti, si quieren pasar, y si no lo han leído también pasen! Es mi primer fic… sean amables!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, no puedo creer que ya sean mas de 100!! Ustedes son la onda, y que quede claro que los leo todos, y si no los contesto es porque no he tenido tiempo, pero los leo todos y cada uno de ellos me hace sonreír como tonta todo el día, bueno ustedes no tienen nada que ver en que parezca tonta!!!**

**Las amo!!!**

**Reviews, por que son buenos xD**


	13. La Push puedo volar

**Otro capitulo!!!!**

**Capitulo 13. La Push puedo volar**

Querido Señor Diario:

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si puedes volar? Por que yo si. Así que voy a ir a la La Push para saltar del acantilado del que saltó Bella cuando ella estaba haciendo "saltó de acantilado" que era más como "salto de suicidio". Jaja espero que ya sabes quien no veo esto. Pero como sea. ¡¡Vamos a la Push para ver si puedo volar!!

_Emmett_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"¡IRE A LA PUSH PARA VER SI PUEDO VOLAR!" grité.

Esme me contestó, "¡ESTA BIEN CARIÑO! ¡¡REGRESA A LAS 4:00!! ¡Y NO OLVIDES TU ALMUERZO!"

"¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESPERA! ¡NOSOTROS NO COMEMOS ALMUERZO MAMI!" le grite de regreso.

"¡ESO ES VERDAD, SOMOS VAMPIROS! ¡BUENO, QUE TE DIVIERTAS!" dijo ella.

"¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ADIOS MAMI!" grité mientras me metía a mi jeep libre de cajas.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

1 segundos después en La Push

"¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ CHUPASANGRE?!" Jacob Irritante (¿o era Black?) gritó cuando me vio en los acantilados.

"Saltaré de este acantilado para ver si puedo volar." Dije.

"¡CRUZASTE LA LINEA!" Jacob gritó.

Me encogí de hombros, "Tu también. Cuando ibas a 'proteger' a Bella. Que era mas como ¡ESPIAR!" dije.

El se sonrojó, "¡BIEN! Voy a dejar esto pasar…" entonces frunció el ceño, "Sam no lo haría pero fue por eso que yo y toda la manada fuimos y lo matamos. Era muy irritante. También matamos a Emily." El dijo… ¿para si mismo?

"Bueno mientras tu hablas para ti mismo yo voy a volar." Dije.

"Claro, tu haz eso." Murmuró el.

Salté del acantilado y abrí los brazos. Caí directo al agua. "¡NO! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¡¡VOLAR!!! ¡¿Por qué NO PUEDO VOLAR?!" grité. Golpee el agua. "¡NO! ¡AGUA! ¡¡MI TERCERA DEBILIDAD ADEMAS DE LOS PATITOS Y LAS CAJAS DE CARTÓN!!" La cabeza de Jacob apareció allá arriba del acantilado mientras el me veía/reía de mi mientras yo nadaba de perrito a la playa.

"Eso fue súper gracioso." Dijo Jacob.

"Cállate." Murmure.

"Además ¿no sabes que personas/vampiros/licántropos no pueden volar?" dijo él.

"Bueno si pero yo soy Emmett, el ASOMBROSO, el VALIENTE, el VALEROSO, el TIPO QUE NO LE TIENE MIEDO A NADA excepto a cajas, agua y patitos de goma. Aparte de eso, somos geniales."

Jacob se fue riéndose, "Piérdete." Dijo.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté

"¿Métete a tu carro, maneja hasta a tu casa y escóndete en el closet de Edward?" me dijo, mirándome como si fuera estúpido.

"¡Esta bien!" dije. Corrí a mi jeep, me metí, manejé a casa, y me escondí en el closet de Edward. Cuando Edward abrió el closet, el saltó, apuntó y gritó como una niñita que acabara de tirar su Barbie en la asadora.

"¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!" su grito de niñita me hizo reír.

"Wow Edward." Dije.

"¡Oh! ¡Eres tú!" dijo él.

"Sip" dije.

"¡Pensé que eras ese duende malvado llamado Alice del capitulo 2!" dijo Edward.

"Mmm ¿Ok?" dije, "¡Hey vamos a molestar a Bella!"

"¡OK!" el gritó. Me sacó del closet y me puso sobres sus hombros y corrió.

"¡BELLA!" él grito cuando estuvimos en el piso de abajo (de la casa de Bella). Entonces hubo un "¡EK!" y luego un sonido de algo cayendo al agua.

"¡EDWARD!" Bella gritó furiosa, "¡HICISTE QUE ME CAYERA EN LA TAZA DEL BAÑO!" estaba enojada.

Edward fue a la puerta y dijo, "Mi error. Traeré a Alice ahora mismo…" Corrió hacia arriba. Y nunca regresó FIN.

_Del libro de las maravillosas historias de Emmett._

**Es broma. Todavía no se termina Q.S.D **

**Bueno, esto no termina, fue broma de la autora, así lo marca en la historia, jajajaja no es graciosa cuando de verdad piensas que se acabo xD**

**Hey chicas! Estoy pensando, bueno quiero traducir otro fic, pero hay tantos buenos que no se cual escoger! Pero debo decirles que la mayoría tienen lemmons, ya sabes "sexo" y "mal lenguaje" pero son buenísimas.**

**Asi que ustedes deciden, debo decirles que todas las que he leido todos son humanos, asi que hay de drama oscuro, un poco graciosas, ustedes preguntes y yo veo si hay y las traduzco, oh si han oido de alguna y quieren que la traduzca ustedes nada mas pidan!!! En serio.**

**Y dejen reviews!!! Tengo como mas de 1000 hits pero tenemos 124 reviews, raro no? Pero no importa, amo los reviews que me dejan, sean los que sean….**

**Reviews!!!**


	14. Tutus y zapatos de ballet

**Siguiente capitulo!!!!!**

**Capitulo 14. **Tutus y zapatos de ballet.

Querido Sr. Diario:

Así que oficialmente decidí que NO PUEDO volar… todavía. Y ayer Alice tuvo que sacar a Bella del baño porque la asustamos cuando gritamos su nombre y ¡ella cayó dentro! Fue tan chistoso. Estoy aburrido así voy a causar estragos en la hombría de Jasper.

_Emmett_

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"¿Jasper esta aquí?" le pregunté a Esme.

"Sip pero estamos casi listos para ir de caza con Edward, Carlisle y Rose." Sonrió, "Están esperando afuera por Jasper y por mi."

"Oh. Esta bien." Dije. Esme me abrazó y besó mi frente, "Se bueno Emmie-pastelito mientras mami no este. Y tal vez te traiga un regalo." Dijo ella.

"¡OK!" dije yo.

- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -

"Quiero ayudarte." Dijo Alice.

"Bien." dije.

"¡YAY!" ella sonrió, "¡Deberíamos ponernos a trabajar en eso mientras todos están fuera!"

"Ok"

Fuimos al closet de Jasper y sacamos toda su ropita de "niño emo" y su ropa de "escena", remplazándola con esponjados tutus rosas. También remplazamos sus zapatos Vans y Worlds con zapatos de ballet y un montón de zapatos gays. Y destrozamos su sección de maquillaje.

Decidimos cambiar sus sábanas (que no usamos) por unas rosas y sus cortinas también. Esa era toda su hombría yéndose por el drenaje. Alice agarró la ropa y zapatos de Jasper y los escondió en un agujero secreto en el piso que ella construyó para… bueno quien sabe. Yo tomé sus sábanas viejas, maquillaje y cortinas y seguí a Alice.

"¿Rayos Alice que hay ahí?" pregunté.

Ella sonrió, "Mi plan malvado para bueno… no lo sé" ella frunció el ceño.

"Mmm… ok" dije.

"¡CACERIA!" dijo ella.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vienen a casa! ¡Se suponen que debían estar en las afueras del parque!" dijo ella.

"¿El parque?" pregunté.

"Si. La madera y todo eso. Mejor nos vamos." Dijo ella.

Escuche la puerta principal abrirse y las voces de todos. Corrimos hacia nuestros cuartos y esperamos por la explosión de Jasper.

Como 3 minutos después él exploto, "¡¿QUE LE PASO A MI CUARTO?! ¡MI PERFECTAMENTE HERMOSO CUARTO! ¡ES ROSA! ¡EMMETT! ¡¡¡ALICE!!!" escuche la puerta del closet abrirse, "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡TUTUS NO! ¡MI DEBILIDAD! ¡Y ZAPATOS DE BALLET! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡ME DERRITO! ¡ME DERRITO!" podía imaginarlo deslizarse por el suelo.

Alice apareció y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. La seguí al cuarto de Jasper. Comenzamos a reírnos. "¡Esto no es gracioso!" nos gruño Jasper.

"Cálmate Jazzy, fue mi plan e hice que Emmett me ayudara." Dijo Alice. Inteligente ella sabía que él no la mataría. Ella salvo mi –beep-.

"Bueno. Tendrán que arreglarlo Alice, Emmett" dijo él, desde el suelo.

Alice se encogió de hombros, "Lo haremos… eventualmente."

El le dio un puño a la pared, "¡NO, LO HARAN AHORA MALDICION!"

"Ok OK Jazz no te pongas como señor o pongas tu lengua en un cuchillo." Dijo Alice.

Jasper se levantó y se salió del cuarto. En cuanto se fue nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas. Chocamos las manos y Alice dijo, "Ok, vamos a poner este cuarto como estaba."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

30 minutos y un cuarto de Jasper arreglado después

"Argh. Estoy aburrida." Alice se quejó, "¿Cuándo viene Bella?" le preguntó a Edward.

"Como en 30 minutos mas o menos." Dijo sonriendo. "¿La vestirás?"

Alice asintió, "Sip."

Me reí, "Espera a que sea vampiro. Probablemente ella te vista a _ti._ De hecho yo le daré la idea." Dije. La cara de Alice se puso blanca, "Rayos, Emmett. Tienes toda la razón."

"Por supuesto que si." Dije, sonriendo con burla.

Jasper bajo las escaleras cargando tutus y zapatos de ballet, "Se como vestir a Bella." Dijo el, y dejo caer las cosas de ballet en el sofá. Todos sonreímos ante la idea.

Entonces el timbre sonó. Volteamos nuestras cabezas todavía sonriendo, hacia la puerta.

Alice corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, "Bella" ella cantó.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Edward!" Bella chilló. Alice sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, agarró la muñeca de Bella y la arrastró escaleras arriba.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

10 minutos después.

"¡NO VOY A BAJAR ALICE!" Bella gritó.

"Puedo obligarte." Alice dijo con calma.

"¡ESPERA A QUE SEA VAMPIRA! ¡TU SERAS MI MUÑECA PARA VESTIR! ¡TE LO JURO!" Bella gritó.

"Como sea" dijo Alice.

"¡NO! ¡BAJAME!" Bella gritó.

Entonces ella estaba en la sala, con la cara de un rojo muy muy brillante.

Nos reímos mucho de ella.

Ella estaba usando un tutu, zapatos de ballet y maquillaje rosa.

Le aplaudimos, "¡¡WOOOO!! ¡QUITATELO!" grité.

Edward me miró feo y la cara de Bella su puso mas roja.

**Jojojo me encanta que digan que Jasper es emo, en serio, me mata…**

**Ya tengo el fic que quiero traducir y ya tengo el permiso de la autora, a mi me gusto mucho, porque es gracioso y romántico pero no tanto, porque francamente odio los fics todos melosos donde al mes ya quieren casarse y todo eso, es clasificación M por sexo y mal lenguaje pero se que no les importa!**

**Así que pónganme en alerta de autor para que sepan cuando lo suba, los capítulos son algo largos, como de 10 hojas así que prometan que lo leerán!! El fic se llama "Resistiendo a Edward"**

**Reviews por que las amo!!!!**


	15. ¿Donde esta el jabón de trastes?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 15. **¿Dónde esta el jabón para trastes? Y la manguera.

Querido Sr. Diario:

Aprendí a que nunca debes meterte con Edward. Se pone todo enojado entonces entra en una crisis de "rompo todo en la casa que no sea mió". Entonces me maldice. Y Alice ser ríe de mí. ¡Pero planeo venganza! Más o menos… bueno mis planes son venganza, venganza y ¡venganza! ¡Yay! Bueno me tengo que largar. Tengo que vengarme…

_Emmett_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Edward?" pregunté.

"¿Que se te ofrece?" dijo él.

"¿Dónde esta el jabón para trastes?" comencé a bloquear mis pensamientos.

"¿Podría preguntar para que necesitas jabón para trastes?" el estaba perplejo.

"Mmm…" comencé a jugar con mi cabello, "Por que yo…"

"Mmm. Esta en la cocina." Dijo él, "¿También necesitas que te de direcciones para ir a la cocina?"

"¡Si por favor!" dije.

"Ok espera." Edward tenía un pedazo de papel y un lápiz que aparecieron mágicamente y comenzó a escribir. Me dio el papel.

Lo leí con cuidado.

"Como llegar a la cocina. Por Edward Cullen.

Primero sal de la casa en bikini."

Subí las escaleras y me puse el nuevo bikini de Rose y salí de la casa.

"Segundo da la vuelta a la izquierda para bajar a Callejón Estúpido"

Llegue al pueblo. "¿Disculpe?" le dije a una ancianita.

"¿Si hijito?" dijo ella.

"¿Dónde queda Callejón Estúpido?"

"Por ahí." Apuntó a la izquierda de un bar.

"¡Ok gracias señora!" dije corriendo.

"Tercero encuentra la TV que habla"

Mire alrededor, ahí había una TV en la ventana. Estaba hablando. "¡Encontré la tercera pista!" dije, emocionado.

Rápidamente leí la cuarta, el de descubrir el jabón de trastes.

"Y cuarto eres un idiota por hacer caso a esto."

"¡¡¡NO!!!" grité. ¡Era una trampa!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Corrí hacía a la casa y me metí a la cocina. Agarré el jabón de trastes y fui al cuarto de Edward. El se había ido a la casa de Bella. Puse jabón sobre todo lo que pude y corrí para tomar la manguera.

Empapé el cuarto así que todo estaba burbujoso.

Mientras mojaba la segunda esquina de la habitación (ya había mojado la esquina donde estaba la cama y esta trabajando en la esquina de la ventana) cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward y Bella entraron.

"¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?" Edward gritó cuando vio el desastre y a mi parado en el nuevo bikini de Rose empapando su cuarto.

"Mmm… encontré el jabón… y la manguera… y el bikini de Rose." Dije.

Bella se rió y corrió, brincando sobre las burbujas y mojándose con la manguera.

"¡FIESTA DE BURBUJAS EN EL CUARTO DE EDWARD!" todos gritamos juntos. Alice apareció en un bikini y Jasper en traje de baño.

"¡EMMETT!" Escuche el gritó de Rose acercarse, "¿Has visto mi bik-" ella me vio y luego grito, "¡EMMETT! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI NUEVO BIKINI?" me encogí de hombros

"Edward me dejó usarlo" le di la nota. Ella lo leyó y atacó a Edward. Esme y Carlisle aparecieron con toallas, lentes de sol y un estereo, "¿Es esta la fiesta?" preguntaron hablando al mismo tiempo.

"¡SIP!" gritamos todos, excepto Rosalie y Edward. Rosalie vino hacia a mi y me arrancó el bikini. "Tomaré eso." Ella me dio unos shorts. Gracias a Dios que estaba cubierto en burbujas. Edward suspiró, "Que diablos" el se quitó la playera y agarró unos shorts, desapareció y regreso en un segundo.

"¡Ok! ¡Vamos a festejar!" dijo él. Carlisle conectó el estereo, pero no en el cuarto de Edward, si no en el cuarto de a lado, y subió todo el volumen. ¡La venganza se convirtió en fiesta! ¡YAY! ¡Edward no me mató! ¡Todavía!

**Me mato de risa lo del bikini y lo de "Como llegar a la cocina. Por Edward Cullen"**

**Ei ayer actualice mi historia "Junto a ti" y subí el primer capitulo de una historia que también estoy traduciendo se llama "Resistiendo a Edward" así que pasen y dejen un lindo review, parece gustarle a las demas!!**

**Y claro dejen un review a Emmett, porque el es lindo y le gustan los osos pardos!**


	16. Dora vs el Diario

**Hey chicas ando con prisa! Ni siquiera revise bien la historia asi que si hay un problema, hagan como que no lo ven xD. En serio, no cheque bien.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 16. **Dora vs. El diario.

Querido Sr. Diario:

No se por que las chicas fantasean con chicos que nunca las conocerán. Como esta mañana, Bella estaba viendo High School Musical (me sorprendió que Mike no saliera en la película, por qué el es igual de gay que esa película) y ella estaba babeando por este tipo feo que su nombre era como Zac o algo asi. Fue gracioso por que Edward aventó el control a la TV y la rompió. Ahora le debe una nueva pantalla plana de 80 pulgadas a Esme. Pero si, tengo cosas que romper, personas de que burlarme, objetos que babear y quien sabe que cosas mas.

_Emmett_

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

"Jasper" canté, brincando en el pasillo, "Jaspeeeeeee"

"Queeee" me contestó cantando.

"Vamos a darle cerveza a Bella porque Edward se fue a cazar y Esme y Carlisle están en las Vegas." Dije

"¡Ok!" dijo él. También le gustaba estar borracho.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Aquí tienes Bella." Le dije, dándole una botella de cerveza.

"¿Esto es cerveza?" dijo, agarrandola.

"Sip." Dijo Jasper.

"¡Ok!" Bella sonrió, y se tomo toda la botella en un segundo.

"Maldición Bella." Dijimos todos.

"¡Siguiente!" dijo ella. Le sonreí a Jasper y el me sonrió de regreso.

- - - - - - - - -- - -- -

6 horas y una muy borracha Bella después

"¡Mierda!" Alice dijo de repente, "¡Edward viene!"

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!" Rosalie dijo, viéndose de verdad preocupada.

"Mmm. Mmm. ¿Mmm?" dije. "¡Bella y Jasper dejen de estar ebrios!"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Eres dios? Yo oí que sexy era dios." Bella dijo, asintiendo lentamente a Jasper riéndose un poquito.

"¡Emmett!" era Edward.

"¡¿QUE?!" grité, "¡YO NO LO HIZE LO JURO! ¡FUE IDEA DE ALICE! ¡Y JASPER!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Emmett?" entró a la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando vio la mesa de la sala que estaba cubierta con botellas vacías de cerveza.

"Mmm. ¿El pececito dorado tenia sed?" dije.

"Si ellos tenían. Espera, ¿hay peces que son de oro?" Jasper preguntó

"Oh-oh parece que pusiste borrachos a los dos idiotas, otra vez." Frunció el ceño, "¿Sabes que la cerveza puede matar a los humanos?"

"Mmm."

"Tomare eso como un no." Frunció el ceño.

"Sabes, una televisión que habla puede dar miedo, Edward." Bella dijo, sonriendo estúpidamente.

"Bella, amor, ¿Qué tanto has tomado?"

"¿Cerveza?" Bella puso la cabeza de lado.

"Si, ¿Cuánta tomaste?"

"Un montón." Ella se rió y su cara se puso de un rojo brillante.

"Mmm." Edward desapareció.

Bella miró la televisión, "¿Cómo ponen a esas personas pequeñas dentro de gran televisión?" Bella dijo. Jasper soltó una risita y dijo, "Vamos por un martillo para preguntarles"

"Ok" Bella accedió.

Les di el martillo, "Golpea a Edward con esto Jasper."

"Ok" dijo él, sonriendo. El le dio el martillo a Bella, que golpeó la TV

"¿HOLA? ¿ALGUIEN ESTA AHÍ? ¿COMO PUEDEN METERSE ADENTRO DE LA TV?" Bella estaba hablando fuerte.

Jasper agarró el martillo y se pegó solo en la cabeza. El martillo se rompió y Jasper se desmayó (¿es posible?). Edward apareció y ahogó un grito, "En el nombre del cielo, ¿Qué le hiciste a la TV?"

"Bella decidió," Alice se detuvo para reírse, "descubrir como es que la gente se puede meter," se rió otra vez, y habló, tratando de jalar el aire que no necesita, "en la TV y Emmett le dio a Jasper un martillo, él se lo dio a Bella y ¡SMASH! Entonces Jasper se golpeó y se desmayo si eso es posible."

Edward se paró ahí y negó con la cabeza a todos, incluso a Bella, y vio el cuerpo de Jasper.

"¡Tengo una idea!" dije. Me fui corriendo y regrese con un gis. Delinee el cuerpo de Jasper y escribí 'Cuerpo de Jasper- se golpeó hasta morir' estaba feliz de que el piso fuera de un gris como de la calle… hasta que nos llego la nueva alfombra.

Bella de repente se tumbó al sofá, dormida. Edward suspiró y estaba por cargarla.

"¡ESPERA!" dije.

Edward se detuvo, "¿Qué?"

Levanté el gis, "¿Puedo delinear su cuerpo?"

"¡NO!" el gruño, "Y si esto pasa otra vez dile adiós a tu diario."

"¿Ah si? Entonces, adiós, Dora." Dije, retándolo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de horror, "No lo harías."

Me encogí de hombros, "Lo haría. Sería un pago justo."

Hizo un gesto, levantó a Bella y corrió hacía arriba. Nos empezamos a reír y Jasper se levantó, sobandose la cabeza.

"Auch." Dijo, mirando alrededor. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esta rota la televisión? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿Y por que esta la mesa llena de botellas de cerveza?"

Todos nos paramos, tomamos las botellas, viéndonos sospechosos, y corrimos.

**Jojojo bueno chicas que me estoy llendo!!! **

**Dejen review! Ahh y ya subi el segundo capitulo de Resistiendo a Edward, pasen a leer!!**


	17. ¿Adios Dora?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 17. ¿Adiós Dora?**

Querido Precioso Sr. Diario de Emmett:

Edward me asusta. El compro esta enorme cosa de Dora y el insiste en que duerma con eso. No es divertido. Te asusta tanto despertar cada mañana junto a una muñeca de un metro y medio que habla. Dios, y yo que pensaba que Emmett estaba mal. Edward tiene cada libro, dvd, película, muñecas y tiene el autógrafo de la "Dora de verdad". Es tan escalofriante. Su closet es un SANTUARIO de Dora. Debería ser un santuario de mí… esto va a necesitar un grupo de adolescentes hambrientos e idiotas temerarios. Y se exactamente a quien usar.

**Bella Swanizzle (Swan en español) **

---------------------------- si no se han dado cuenta esto es Bella POV

"Edwarddddddd" canté.

"¿Si, amor?"

"¿Podrías POR FAVOR deshacerte de tu santuario de Dora?" le pedí.

"¡No! ¡NO DORA!" él gritó, "¡NO DORA!"

"Mmm. Edward voy a sugerirte que tomes un viaje de casería de 48 horas." Dije.

"Buena idea. ¡Voy a llevarme el kit de viaje de Dora!" dijo él, sonriendo.

"No. Déjalo aquí y toma un bonito y LARGO viaje de casería." Dije.

"Ok… ¿podrías proteger a Dora por mi?" preguntó.

"Si, claro como sea."

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una hora, un Edward fuera, 10 lobos, 6 vampiros y 2 humanos después….

"Bien equipo" empecé, "El plan es sabotear sus cosas de Dora."

Sam levantó la mano. "¿Si Sam?" dije.

"¿No estaba muerto?"

"Mmm. ¿No lo se? Seguro… si… por que no."

Sam se encogió de hombros, también Emily.

"¿Más preguntas antes de que empiece el plan O.D.C.D.E.?"

Paul levantó su mano.

"¿Si, Paul?"

"¿Qué significa O punto D punto C punto D punto E punto?"

"Operación Destruir la Colección de Dora de Edward." Dije.

"Oh ok." Dijo él.

"Ahora mientras suban las escaleras tal vez deban tomar unas pinzas." Señale la canasta llena de pinzas para ropa, "Ahora por favor sigan este camino y no toquen nada que no sea de Dora."

Todos excepto Emily y yo tomaron una pinza y nos dirigimos a las escaleras, los lobos tomaron las mochilas de Dora, playeras, zapatos, calcetines y accesorios.

Llegamos a su cuarto, yo abrí la puerta y dije, "¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!" Todos corrieron usando sus dedos para hacer como pistolas y otros tararearon la canción de James Bond.

Como en un minuto la O.D.C.D.E. estaba completa. Buscamos en la casa y después sacamos las cosas. Los lobos hicieron algo útil y escarbaron un gran hoyo.

Tiramos las "preciosas" cosas de Dora y "accidentalmente" tiramos una caja llena de cerillos y gasolina.

Cuando el fuego se apago enterramos las cosas. Y se quedaría así para siempre. Y Esme bloqueó todos los canales de Nickelodeon.

- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Un día y un Edward muy emo después.

"Mi pobre, pobre Dora." Dijo él, suspirando. El hizo una tumba y la puso donde estaban sus restos.

"Estará bien. Ya pasara… eventualmente." Dije.

"¡Si en un siglo!" Él sollozo.

Bebé llorón. "Edward supéralo. ¡Me tienes a mí!" dije.

"Creo que iré a ver a las Chicas Superpoderosas." Huyó corriendo.

Oh Dios. Me di un golpe en la cabeza y lo seguí.

"¡ALICE! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!" grité.

**Por fin muerte a Dora.**

**Chicas no se cuando actualizare Junto a ti. He estado ocupadisima, pero no se preocupen no lo dejare tirado, palabra de niña scout!**


	18. Luces brillantes, twister y ¿aliens?

**N/A: Aquí esta otro capitulo. Y Edward ya no esta deprimido, todavía ama a Dora pero si ellos no se la mencionan… ok talvez un poco… pero si. El no va a empezar con Las Chicas Superpoderosas. **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 18. **Luces brillantes, twister y ¿aliens?

Querido Sr. Diario:

No tengo idea de lo que este pasando. Quiero decir, hay una luz brillante y no puedo ver o recordar que paso, entonces Alice y Bella se ríen como tontas. Así que voy a bajar las escaleras… tan pronto encuentre el colador de metal para poder proteger mi cerebro de las luces brillantes y aliens!!!.

_Emmett_

--------------------------

Alice y Bella están en el piso de abajo tomando fotos con una cámara digital (adivinen cual) y el flash hace que Emmett se maree.

--------------------------

"¡Alice estas fotos se ven ridículas!" escuche a Bella decir eso.

"¡NO! ¡LOS ALIENS TIENEN TU FOTO!" grité. Tenía puestos mis guantes de cocina, un colador y una espátula.

Hubo un flash y Alice y Bella comenzaron a carcajearse. "¡Emmett esta es la mejor foto tuya de todas!" dijeron ellas.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?" dije. Mirando a las dos chicas que me parecían muy familiares que estaban frente a mi.

"Creo que esta mentalmente enfermo, Alice" La de cabello castaño dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Tomemos una foto ante de que huya!" la pequeña como un duendo dijo.

Hubo otro flash, "¡AHHH! ¡LA LUZ! ¡¿QUE ES?!" grité.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Bella! ¡El flash lo confunde!" dijo la chica duende, saltando en su asiento.

"¿Estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?" dijo la castaña.

"¿Flash continuo?" dijo el duende.

"Sip"

"Hagámoslo"

Hubo un montón de risitas y flashes sin parar.

"¡AHH!" me cubrí los ojos mientras los flashes seguían.

Cuando se detuvo el cuarto estaba con colores graciosos y las chicas desaparecieron. En vez de ellas había unas figuras extrañas, "¿Ustedes son… aliens?" pregune.

"¡Emmett!" dijo uno.

"¿Sabes mi nombre?"

"Hombre son Alice y Bella, tu hermana y tu amiga." El otro dijo.

"¿Alice? ¿Bella?"

"¿Si?" la voces hablaron al mismo tiempo y entonces pude y ver y recordar.

"¡Whoa! ¿Qué paso?" pregunté.

"Estábamos tomando fotos y tu empezaste a decirnos 'aliens' y cosas así." Dijo Alice.

"¿Hacia eso?" pregunte.

"Sip" dijo Bella.

Entonces Alice se rió, "¿Quieres ver tus fotos?"

"Mmm, ¿claro?" dije.

Mire las fotos he intente quitarles la cámara pero Alice fue rápida.

-----------------------

Una semana y un no tan confundido Emmett después.

"Alice" dije.

"¿Sip?" dijo ella.

"¿Qué hiciste con las fotos?" pregunté.

"Bueno estan en myspace, youtube, photobucket y un montón de otros lugares." Dijo ella, aburrida.

"Aliceeeeeee" dije.

"Queeeeee" dijo ella, levantando los ojos de sus zapatos que estaba examinando.

"¿Cuántas personas han visto esas fotos?"

"Muchas"

"Oh Dios."

--------------------------

En una tienda

--------------------------

¿Por qué tuve que comprar por Bella? ¿No puede hacerlo ella? Entonces sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, me di la vuelta, "¿Si?" dije.

Era un adolescente, "¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?" dijo ella.

"Um ¿seguro?"

"Bien, firma esto." Ella me dio un marcador y una libreta. Escribí mi nombre, y le regrese el libro, y olí el marcador y me fui.

"¡TE AMO!" ella gritó detrás de mi.

Escalofriante. Entonces Rose apareció de la nada y me arrastró del cabello fuera de la tienda todo el camino a casa.

--------------------------

Tres días después.

"Rose ¿todavía no te puedes callar?" dije. Era el tercer día de su charla de 'estoy casado contigo' empezó porque una de las fans locas dijo que me amaba.

"¡NO!" su nariz se arrugo.

Suspire, "No te estoy escuchando."

"¡BIEN!" ella chilló y se fue.

Saque mi lengua e hice caras hasta que ella se dio la vuelta.

"¿Podemos jugar Twister? Iré por Edward, Alice, Jasper y Bella." Rose sonrió. "Tenemos suficientes colchas ¿verdad?"

"Si…" dije sonriendo.

"¿Equipo de lucha?" dijo ella.

"Definitivamente."

"Ellos no sabrán que los golpeo."

-------------------

Unas horas después, y un grupo de confundidos vampiros además de Bella, Emmett y Rosalie.

"¿Cómo entienden esto?" Alice dijo, jalándose la blusa, "¡Es tan confuso!" se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared.

Edward estaba mirando la colchoneta y Jasper intentaba entender cual era la derecha y la izquierda.

"Ustedes apestan en este juego." Dije.

**Si muy raro, el juego es Twiter move, es diferente al normal, pero n entendí porque asi que lo deje asi…**

**Reviews!!!! Porque faltan como 12 dias para mi cumple jajajajajaja**


	19. Circulos de Felicidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly.

**Capitulo 19. **Círculos de felicidad.

Querido Sr. Diario:

¿Alguna vez te has puesto pensar en esos pequeños círculos que Bella come? ¡No se lo que son! Así que ahora tengo una misión.

_Emmett._

_-----------_

Alice y Bella están en la cocina, están por poner leche en sus cheerios cuando de pronto…. ¡¡¡EMMETT!!!

"¿Bella?" dije. Ella solo puso leche en esas cosas redondas.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella.

"¿Que es eso?" dije, apuntándolos.

"¡Esos son círculos de felicidad!" dijo ella alegremente.

"Eh" dije. "¿Qué son?"

Alice hablo, "Cheerios Emmett, Cheerios. Ellos traen alegría y felicidad. Lo dicen en el comercial." Dijo ella.

"¿Son buenos?" pregunté.

"¡DAH! ¡Son circulitos con el sabor de la felicidad!" Bella grito a la defensiva.

"¿Los osos pardos son buenos?" pregunté. Alice comenzó a reírse. "Bella, dilo." Dijo ella.

Bella sonrió. "Los osos pardos no están llenos con el sabor de la felicidad, así que no, de hecho, no son tan buenos como los osos. POR QUE los osos pardos no se comparan con el sabor de la felicidad que estos círculos pueden dar." Ella asintió, como si fuera un hecho, después añadió. "Los Cheerios son mucho mejor."

"¡LOS OSOS PARDOS NO TIENEN PARA NADA CIRCULOS DE FELICIDAD!" Alice gritó.

Fruncí el ceño, "No es verdad."

"¡Por supuesto que si!" dijo Alice, Bella asintió muy seria.

Entonces yo dije. "¡Los Cheerios son BASURA!"

Bella ahogó un grito y Alice dijo "¡OH NO, NO LO HICISTE!" chasqueando sus dedos la forma de una Z.

"Oh si lo hice." Dije chasqueando de vuelta.

"Emmett, nunca, tanto como vivas, hagas eso OTRA VEZ." Dijo Alice.

"¿Qué?"

"Chasquear los dedos en forma de Z." Bella dijo, su cara y la de Alice llenas de horror.

"¡Oh! Pensé que era una Q." dije, sorprendido de que la Z me hubiera engañado.

Bella se rió, "¡Eres tonto!" dijo.

"¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!" Edward gritó desde escaleras arriba.

"Demonios." Murmure. "¡Malditos círculos de felicidad con Z que parece Q.!"

**Ja si un poco flojo pero, bueno es lo que sigue, si tarde mucho, pero fue mi cumpleaños, después tuve que estudiar para mi examen de la Universidad… donde si quede!!!! **

**Bueno**

**Reviews**

**Porfavor!!!!**


	20. Adios Volvo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly.

**Invitadas.**

**Fanny – fanny swan**

**Amy – Princesaamy (No sé tu nombre, por eso puse Amy xD) **

**Capitulo 20. **Adiós Volvo.

Querido Sr. Diario:

Probablemente te estés preguntando, por que no he escrito últimamente… bien he estado continuando con mi vida. O eso dice Rosalie. Pero tengo que hacer explotar el brillante Volvo de Edward y ¡se exactamente a quien llamar!

_Emmett_

"¡FANNY! ¡AQUÍ ESTA EL PLAN!" dije.

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella.

Moví mi pie impacientemente, haciendo un hoyo en el suelo, accidentalmente. "Es Emmett"

"Oh, ¡Hey! ¡Emmett! ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Es malvado? ¿Incluye el auto de Edward? ¿Volarlo?" preguntó ella.

"Si, si y si." Dije "Pero NECESITAMOS explosivos."

"Mmm… ¿Y donde los voy a conseguir?" preguntó.

"Solo consigue fuegos artificiales." Dije, rodando los ojos.

"¡OK! ¡Nos vemos en la cochera a la una en punto!" Y luego colgó.

Después llame a Amy. "¿Hola?" dijo ella.

"¡Hey! ¡EMMA!" grité.

"¿Qué? ¿Emmett?" dijo.

"¡Sip! ¡Emmett, ese soy yo! ¿Quieres volar el auto de Edward?"

"¡SEGURO!" dijo.

"¡OK! Nos vemos en la cochera a la uno en punto, con explosivos… o fuegos artificiales."

"¡OK!" y colgó. Y yo colgué.

---- Tres horas, tres idiotas, un cartón de huevos, un montón de fuegos artificiales y un todavía no explotado brillante Volvo de Edward después.

"¿Emmett?" Fanny preguntó. "¿Dónde va esto? ¿Y por que tenemos un cartón de huevos?"

"En el fondo del auto" le di la cinta adhesiva que mágicamente apareció de la nada "Y no se por que tenemos aquí los huevos…"

Amy me preguntó algo, "¿Dónde va esto?" preguntó, con el más grande fuego artificial en las manos.

"Arriba del auto" le di el súper, súper, SUPER pegamento, que mágicamente salio de algún lado.

Ella asintió y lo pegó. Continuamos haciendo esto, por un par de horas.

----- Dos horas, tres idiotas, todavía el cartón de huevos, un auto lleno de fuegos artificiales, y solo Dios sabe que más, después.

La cabeza de Esme se asomo por la puerta de la cochera. "¿Intentando explotar el auto de Edward?" preguntó.

Todos asentimos. "Oh, esta bien, ¡diviértanse! ¡Explótenlo toda la noche! ¡Se vera bonito!" dijo ella.

"¡ESTA BIEN! ¡UN PLAN INTELIGENTE!" gritamos y la abrazamos.

"No hay problema." Y se fue.

"Amy… ¿Puedes abrir esos huevos en la calle? ¡Me pregunto si se cocinaran!"

"Probablemente no, Emmett" dijo ella, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

---- Seis horas, un auto listo para explotar, cerillos, encendedores, idiotas, huevos casi cocinados en la calle y un Edward entrando por la puerta después.

"Tres, dos, ¡Uno! ¡VA A EXPLOTAR!" grité, corriendo por la casa. Vimos como se rompían las ventanas mientras el auto explotaba con luz y flashes. Edward entro.

"¡¿EMMETT?!" él gritó. "¡¿ESE ERA MI AUTO?!"

"Mmm. Ese ERA tu auto…" dije.

"¡IMBECIL!" gritó, persiguiéndome.

"¡AYUDENME!" grité, corriendo por mi vida.

Me dieron una paliza. Les diré eso. Y todo lo que hicieron Fanny y Amy fue babear cuando rompí la playera de Edward por accidente. Fueron de gran ayuda. Estupidas chicas.


	21. Bichos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 21. **Bichos.

Querido Sr. Diario:

¿Quieres saber algo? No me gustan los bichos… o Edward ¡Es tan sobre protector! No me dejo aventar a Bella desde un auto en movimiento. Pero volviendo a mí, ¡El pego calcomanías de bichos en mi ropa! ¡¡¡CALCOMANIAS!!! ¿Qué le pasa al mundo? Entonces Alice –si, la "perfecta" vampirita que no hace nada malo- decide meterse en el plan… ¡Así que puso gusanos en mis pantalones! Estaban pegajosos. Pero tuve que andar por ahí diciendo "Tengo gusanos" a diferentes extraños. Solo me miraban, y una viejita apestosa ¡me pegó con su bolso! Entonces la lleve a un callejón oscuro y… ¡LA TIRE EN EL BOTE DE BASURA! ¡Fue gracioso! Ella gritaba "¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!" así que le puse encima un montón de bolsas de basura. Ella se calló, no tengo idea de por que. Regresando a ellos, puse montones y montones y MONTONES de ropa rosa en el closet de Alice. Y escondí su otra ropa. Ella me persiguió por toda la casa y me obligo a usar un tu-tu. Edward lo grabó en video… así que ahora esta en youtube. ¡PERO! Regresando a Edward. Escondí a Bella en un tren… que se fue… y Edward se puso loco… y es un imbécil sobre protector. Cuando Bella regresó me dijo que metiera los dedos en el enchufe eléctrico…pero primero ella puso clips en mis dedos. ¡Me electrocute! ¡Quien hubiera pensado que los enchufes te podían electrocutar! Bella también hizo que Edward me golpeara. Un MONTON. Lloré… o eso intenté… y sin ninguna razón me atacó y ¡salí volando por la ventana del tercer piso! Y a eso de las 12:30 Eddie-poo me hizo comer helado, ¡y era bueno! Hasta que vomite hasta el intestino… eso fue interesante. Así que he estado caminando por ahí tarareando "Pokemón" para molestar a Eddie-kins, luego comencé a pensarla, y Eddie-poopiekins dejo caer algo realmente pesado arriba de mi… ni idea de por que lo hizo. Ahora tengo un montón de las tarjetas de crédito de Alice –cough-robé-cough- y ella no puede encontrarlas. Bueno eso fue por que las tire por el retrete. Ella arrancó el retrete del suelo. Ella rompió mi laptop en venganza. Pobre Sr. Laptop, su vida fue corta… solo vivió por dos años. ¡TAN JOVEN! Y luego fui atacado… pero no por personas o vampiros… si no por ¡GIGANTES PEPINILLOS MUTANTES! ¡Estaban deliciosos! ¡Y no los vomite! ¡Pero en vez de eso me dio diarrea! ¡YAY!

_Emmett._

**Si, me tardé, pero tengo otras dos historias y según el poll de mi perfil esta historia tiene menos votos así que le doy prioridad a las otras jajajaja.**

**Y entiendan, ahora soy universitaria bu!**

**REviews!!!**


	22. Ouch

**Disclaimer: **Personajes a Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 22. **Ouch

Querido Sr. Diario:

Hoy estoy aburrido ¡Tengo que hacer algo estúpido! ¡HURRA!

_Emmett._

-------

"¡OW! ¡OW! ¡OW!" grité.

"¿Qué haces Emmett?" preguntó Edward.

"¡ALGO ME ESTA GOLPEANDO!" grité.

"Um… Emmett…" dijo Edward.

"¡QUE! ¡OW! ¡OW! ¡OW! ¡OW!" grité.

"¿Sabes que te estas golpeando tu solo?" dijo Edward.

"¡OW! NO ¡OW! LO HAGO ¡OW!" grité.

"Mmm eres como… es como triste" dijo Edward.

Se alejó negando con la cabeza y murmurando algo acerca de idiotas. Entonces llego Alice.

"¿Emmett que rayos haces?" dijo ella, riéndose de mi "¡Tu frente esta roja!"

"¡OW! ALGO ¡OW! ESTA ¡OW! GOLPEANDOME ¡OW!" grité.

"Emmett, en serio, estas golpeando tu cabeza contra esa pared de piedra." Alice dijo, zapateando.

"NO ¡OW! LO HAGO ¡OW!" dije.

"Como sea. Tengo una cita con Jazz." Dijo, yéndose.

--- Diez minutos después.

"¡Mamiii mi cabeza me duele!" hice un puchero.

"Bueno cariño, si no hubieras roto la pared con tu cabeza ¡entonces talvez no te dolería!" Esme me regaño.

"¡Pero la pared me atacó!" dije.

"Esta bien cariño ¡De cualquier forma necesitábamos una pared nueva!" dijo alegre.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dije, sobándome mi cabeza hueca.

"¡No deberías dejar que esas cosas como las paredes te molesten! ¡DEFIENDETE!" dijo Esme.

"¡OK!" dije.

"¡Buen chico!" dijo ella.

"Ummm tengo una cita que arruinar…" dije.

"¿La cita de quien?" preguntó Esme.

"La de Alice y Jazz" dije, orgulloso.

"¡Ok! ¡Haz eso!" dijo ella, dejando el cuarto. Mi celular sonó, Alice.

"No te atrevas." Me gruño.

"Oh ¡Me atrevo!" dije, y cerré el teléfono, saliendo y dirigiéndome al elegante lugar donde Jazz y Alice estaban. Debería hacerme pasar por el mesero…

**Las primeras que dejen Review aparecerán como invitadas en el próximo capitulo, dejen su nombre por favor xD…. Jajajajaj**

**Besos!!!**

**Reviews!**


	23. El restaurante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y los personajes a LethalxLilly.

**Invitadas:**

**aLLe CuLLeN wAy – Ale**

**Tamynna – Tammy**

**Capitulo 23. **El restaurante

Querido Sr. Diario:

Te escribiría pero no puedo por que tengo una cita que arruinar. Y necesito a mi gente para que vaya conmigo. Solo para asegurarse que Alice y Jazz no me maten… hasta que llegue a casa y ¡me esconda en la regadera de Bella otra vez! Lo cual no es muy inteligente…

_Emmizzle es la ondizzle_

- - - - - - -

"¿Hola? ¿Emmett?"

"¡Yo! ¡Yo!" dije.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo ella.

"¿Amm quieres ir a arruinar la cita de Alice y Jazz conmigo?" dije.

"¡Oh! ¿Será como una cita?" dijo ella.

"Mmm si seguro." Dije.

"¡SI!" ella gritó. Entonces Rosalie llegó toda enojada, "¡EMMETT!" grito ella.

"Me van a matar así que te veo allá, ¡adiós!" aventé el teléfono por mi hombro y corrí "¡BUEN DIOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!" grité.

"EMMETT SOY TU ESPOSA ¡NO TE ATREVAS A SALIR CON OTRAS CHICAS!" Rose gruño mientras me perseguía.

Me paré en la mitad del recibidor. "Bueno estoy INTENTANDO arruinar la cita de Alice y Jazz" dije, levantando las manos. "Pero nooo Rosalie hace berrinche y TODAVIA piensa 'que estamos casados' cuantas veces tengo… ¡WOHA! ¡ROSE BAJA EL MUEBLE! ¡REPITO BAJA EL MUEBLE!" grité.

"¡IDIOTA!" ella gritó. Pero por otro lado, ella bajo el mueble. "¡Voy a ir de compras! ¡NO ME LLAMES O ME MANDES MENSAJES O ME SIGAS! ¡TE MATARE!" ella gritó, saliendo para ir a su auto.

"Si, como sea." Dije, abriendo mi celular mágico que había aparecido. "¡Hey Ale!"

"Hey Emmett" dijo Ale.

"¿Quieres arruinar la cita de Alice y Jazz?" dije.

"Si seguro. Te veo allá." Dijo ella.

---En el restaurante donde están Jasper y Alice.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, como a seis metros de ellos. Alice miró hacía aquí, e hizo un puño, golpeando su mano.

Yo sonreí y ella entornó los ojos.

"Así que" dijo Ale, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"Bueno" comencé "Me haré pasar por mesero y molestare a Alice"

"Mmm" dijo Tammy.

"¡Y ustedes dos están en una cita!" aplaudí y espere a que llegara el mesero. "¿Señor y señoritas?" dijo él.

"¡Vete! ¡No te llame a ti! ¡Dios!" dije.

"Esta bien, si me necesitan llámenme." Dijo él, dejando un pedazo de papel con su número ahí. "Extraño" dijeron Ale y Tammy.

"¡PERO YO NO VOY POR ESE CAMINO!" le dije al mesero. El frunció el ceño, y corrió, y estaba llorando. JA soy bueno.

---- 10 minutos, un mesero llamado Emmett y dos chicas después.

"Entonces señor y um… cosa." Dije. "¿Qué les puedo traer?"

Alice se veía como si fuera a explotar.

Jasper miró a Alice, "Um Alice ¿Por qué venimos aquí si no podemos comer?" dijo él.

"No lo se" ella estaba temblando. "Pensé que sería agradable alejarnos del IDIOTA de nuestra mesa." Ella frunció el ceño.

"Wah wah, Alice al menos Jazz esta siendo agradable. Controla a tu novia Jasper." Dije.

Alice se calmó.

---- Mientras tanto.

"Entonces Ale… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Tammy preguntó.

"Por que se supone que vamos a ser testigos cuando Alice maté a Emmett" dijo Ale.

"No es como si ella PUDIERA matarlo, quiero decir él es así como súper fuerte."

"Si y SEXY"

"Lo sé. Todo ellos… ¡bueno los chicos! Las chicas son tan bonitas."

"Si estoy celosa."

"Mmm" Tammy dijo, mirando a Alice y Jasper.

"Si, deberíamos meternos a escondidas a la cocina y aventar pasteles y pays y decir "¡Soy un elfo de Harry Potter! ¡Y después corremos!" Ale parecía orgullosa.

"¡Ok!" Tammy estuvo de acuerdo. Tontas amantes de libros.

----- De regreso a la mesa de Alice…

Me senté.

"Emmett, te juro por mi ropa que cuando llegué a casa estarás muerto." Dijo Alice, temblando.

"¡Estas temblando!" dije, pretendiendo estar asustado. "¿Te vas a convertir en lobo?" pregunté.

"¡NO! ¡NO SOY UN LOBO, IDIOTA! ¡¿TIENES CEREBRO?!" Alice gritó, rompiendo un montón de vasos en un segundo. Y nos corrieron.

Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras nos alejábamos y dijo, "Emmett necesitas una vida"

---- En la cocina.

Tammy estaba metiéndose a escondidas con Ale cuando de pronto…

¡UN CHINO APARECIÓ! Y le empezó a gritar. Así que ella corrieron y él las persiguió, entonces se golpeó la piernas con la estufa y gritó. "AI BANG MAI FA KIN NI!" las chicas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Corrieron al interruptor de luz y apagaron las luces para poder irse corriendo y escucharon al chino gritar "¡¿WAI SU DIM!?" las chicas estaban con risitas y cuando salieron comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

--- En la casa.

Edward estaba sentado en el sillon, leyendo un libro, que perdedor.

"¡HEY!" Edward gritó, "¡NO SOY UN PERDEDOR!"

"¡LO ERES!"

"¡NO LO SOY!"

"¡LO ERES!"

"¡LO SOY!"

"¡NO LO ERES!" grité

"Te lo dije." Dijo Edward.

Estaba súper confundido. Así que me fui a mi cuarto, rascándome la cabeza intentando entender lo que el había dicho.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ahogué un grito, mi cuarto estaba rosa. Entonces me di cuenta de que era el nuevo cuarto de Rosalie. Ooops. Me fui a MI cuarto y dije, "Debí haber sido chino."

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Emmett no es chino

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia a LethalxLilly

**Capitulo 24. **Emmett no es chino.

Querido Sr. Diario:

La meta de hoy es, ¡SER CHINO! Molestara tanto a Edward. Casi puedo sentir el enojo. Bueno yo fui echo para fastidiar.

_Emmett_

-----

"¡Edward!" lo llamé.

"¿Qué?" dijo el, saliendo de su cuarto.

"¡Vamos a salir hoy!" dije.

"¿Um? ¿Ok?" dijo, confundido. Estaba bloqueando mis pensamientos. Pero aun así el se veía súper confundido. Si yo fuera una chica probablemente estaría haciendo "AWWWWW" pero no lo soy y supuestamente estoy "casado".

"Um Emmett tu estas casado, ¿Y por que piensas en ti como en una chica y diciendo 'awwwww' en tus pensamientos bloqueados?" preguntó Edward.

"Ooops." Dije "Bueno de todas formas hay que salir"

--- Bajando las escaleras.

"Emmett no quiero salir contigo hoy" se quejó Edward.

"¿Pol que no quieles?" pregunté.

"¿Qué tipo de idioma es esé?"

"Soy chino dah Edward. Incluso tengo el acento." Dije.

"Aja." Dijo él.

Bajamos las escaleras y golpee mi rodilla con la mesa (y se rompió) solo para poder decir "!Ai Bang Mai Fun Kin Ni!" grite.

"¿Qué diablos Emmett? Eso ni siquiera te dolió."

"Me dolió" dije. Fingir dolor era divertido.

Cuando llegamos al parque vimos a Jacob, y yo dije. "¿Pol que estas tan blonceado?"

El me miró y negó con la cabeza "Sanguijuelas" murmuró.

"Perros" dije. "Tu apestas"

El empezó a alejar, temblando, y yo siendo el idiota que soy dije, "Pol que no te vas"

El se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Por que yo lo digo"

"¿Por qué cambias de una voz a otra? ¿Ese no es el trabajo de Jasper?" preguntó.

"¿Seguro?" dije. Jacob se fue corriendo.

"Emmett eres estupido." Dijo Edward.

"Clalo" murmuré.

---- Casa de Bella.

Salimos del auto y Bella abrió la puerta de la casa.

"¡Hola Edward, Emmett!" dijo Bella. "¿Wai Yu Mun Ching?"

"¿Eh?" dijo ella, "¿Por qué esta hablando raro?"

"Chin Tu Fat" dije, cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué esta diciendo?" Bella le preguntó a Edward.

"Idiota. Esta hablando Idiota."

"Le queda bien. Ya que el ES un idiota."

Negué con la cabeza, "Fa King Su Pah"

"Regresaré" dijo Edward.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Bella.

"Wa Shing Ka" dije.

Edward me dio una mirada muy rara y dijo, "Necesito hacer algo." Y desapareció.

"¿Wai So Dim?" pregunté.

"¡El no es Dim!" Bella dijo.

Olí algo "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"¿Qué? Probablemente estés oliendo a Charlie." Bella dijo. "Si estas oliendo algo. El esta usando un perfume que apesta."

El auto de Edward se puso en la entrada y yo grite "¡NO PAH KING DUM FUK!"

"Um Edward…" dijo Bella. "¿Podemos irnos?"

"Seguro, Emmett vete a casa para que podamos salir."

"Bewwa, el tiene Tai Ni Po Ni" dije, y antes de que pudieran decir algo, me fui.

Escuche a Bella preguntarle a Edward que drogas estaba tomando.

Debería robar un banco… ellos tienen buenas paletas. Podía ir y decir '¡ALTO! ¡DENME LAS MALDITAS PALETAS Y NADIE SALDRA LASTIMADO!' podría hacer eso… mientras estaba ocupado pensando, corrí justo hacia un árbol y lo rompí, "Ooops. Mi culpa."

**Raro… vdd? **

**Reviews??**


	25. Molestando a Jasper

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a LethalxLilly y los personajes a Meyer

**Capitulo 25. Molestando a Jasper**

Querido Sr. Diario:

Voy a molestar a Jasper mientras toma su baño por que el me molestó cuando manejaba.

_Emmett_

----

Corrí al baño con seis cubetas de agua helada.

"¡Jasper!" grité. El saltó y se re-abotono los pantalones. Y le tire el agua.

"No esta frío Emmett" dijo él. Yo fruncí el ceño. "¡BIEN!" y me fui corriendo.

----Dos minutos y una buena idea después.

Jasper estaba en la ducha y las cortinas estaban cerradas. "Bien" pensé. Comencé a partir papel de baño en pequeños pedazos y los aventé por la cortina. Después de diez segundos y siete rollos de papel. Su cabeza y su torso aparecieron y él me miró feo. Sus brazos, cara y torso estaban cubiertos de papel de baño. "¡GEEZ JASPER! ¡Deberías bañarte!" le dije. Él hizo una mueca y gruño. YO CORRI. Nada más miedo que Jasper enojado. Me senté en mi cuarto como seis segundos antes de decidir ir a tomar su toalla. Entre y salí tan rápido que él no se dio cuenta.

---- Jazz POV

Él es tan tonto. ¿No sabe que puedo sentir sus emociones cada vez que él entra?

Cerré la llave y saqué la mano para tomar la toalla. No la encontré. "¡EMMETT!" grité. Que bueno que Alice me advirtió que usara traje de baño.

--- Edward POV

"¡EMMETT!" escuche gritar a Jasper. Bella no levantó la vista de su revista. "¿Qué le hizo Emmett a Jasper ahora?" preguntó.

"Probablemente tomó las cosas de Jasper otra vez." Dije. Voltee a mirarla y ella no se dio cuenta.

"Oh "dijo ella, todavía sin levantar la vista. Me senté detrás de ella y me puse a jugar con su cabello. Ella echo la cabeza para atrás y sonrió.

--- Emmett POV

"¡EMMETT!" Jasper gritó.

"¿Si?" pregunté desde afuera de la puerta.

"¡DAME LA MALDITA TOALLA!"

"No lo creo" dije. Y para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y Jasper salió, usando un traje de baño. El se me lanzó y rodamos por las escaleras.

--- Dos minutos después

La sala estaba vacía y dijo, "En esta esquina tenemos a Emmett. Midiendo 1.80 m. Y pesando 89 kilos." Se dio la vuelta hacia Jasper. "Y en esta esquina tenemos al inteligente, brillante, lindo, caliente, sexy, encantor-"

"¡CALLATE Y CONTINUA!" grité.

"Jasper, 1.75 m. Pesando alrededor de 70 kilos" dijo ella. Y luego ella gritó, "¡DING!" Y la pelea comenzó…

---- 3.5 segundos después.

"¡Jasper y Edward ganan!" Alice gritó, "¡Y también Rose y Carlisle que estuvieron de parte de Jasper y Edward!"

Todos se fueron con Jasper y me dejaron solo en la esquina. "¡BIEN!" grité.

Jasper dijo, "No te metas conmigo la próxima vez."

"¡Si claro!" dije.

"¡ESTA BIEN! ¡A la cuenta de cinco! Uno… dos… ¡CINCO!" Todos saltaron sobre mí… y rompimos el suelo.

"¡NO!" Esme gritó, contrayendo su cara en horror. "¡MI PISO!"

**Reviews! Por que me aman!**


End file.
